Uma Falsa Realidade
by Lica
Summary: Nada na vida acontece sem uma razão. Imagina se um dia você descobre que você não é quem sempre achou que era? E que sua realidade atual, mais parece um tabuleiro de xadrez e aqueles que te cercam são as peças dele... Como você. KenKao e MisAoshi indiscutíveis. :D
1. Chapter 1

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, KENSHIN!  
_

 _Em comemoração ao aniversário do personagem Kenshin Himura, que é hoje, dia 20/06 eu tragoa a vocês, minha primeira fic do fandom de Samurai X._

 _Faz tempo que a estou planejando, porém só hoje resolvi postar para fazer essa homenagem._

 _Espero que gostem. :D_

 _Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu os tomei emprestado para escrever, não ganho nada com isso, além da minha satisfação e de alegrar a vida de quem lê! hehehehehe_

* * *

 **01\. Encontros e Reencontros.**

Kenshin andava pelo gramado da escola de ensino secundário, sua faculdade havia promovido um dia de visita entre ela e essa escola, que ele não se importou em se informar do nome. Aliás, ele nem ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Quando chegou à universidade, naquela manhã foi informado que sua classe deveria ir visitar essa escola. De acordo com que lhe disseram, era uma forma de socialização, para que a nova geração soubesse escolher seu futuro.

Outro detalhe importante, sua universidade era caríssima, frequentada apenas por pessoas de alto nível social, e essa escola que visitavam era para alunos de classe média. A não ser que tentassem uma bolsa de estudos, ele duvidava que algum aluno ali pudesse pagar a matricula de sua faculdade, muito menos a mensalidade. Suspirou pesadamente, e sentou na grama, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Estava cansado, havia dormido pouco por culpa de um trabalho e não sentia nenhuma vontade de confraternizar com um bando de adolescentes.

Soltou o corpo para trás se deixando cair sobre o gramado, o cabelo longo, vermelho fogo, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, espalhou ao redor. Devia admitir, o local era lindo: Um gramado bem cortado e cuidado, amplo, verde, com árvores frutíferas ao redor, proporcionando uma agradável sombra para relaxar. Ao longe, mas não tão longe, os prédios das aulas, onde era possível ver as pessoas em suas janelas, ouvir o burburinho da interação entre os alunos da faculdade com os do ensino médio, mas ao mesmo tempo, a distância proporcionava uma paz de espírito e calma inexplicáveis.

— Mas, ainda é uma escola…

Lembrou-se do fato, quando notou que já estava quase dormindo de tão a vontade que se sentiu naquele momento. Uma discussão perto o suficiente, o acordou de seu descanso. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir a irritação na voz de uma garota. Afinal, sabia muito bem distinguir a voz de uma garota, das outras duas vozes que eram de rapazes. Levantou, a contra gosto e procurou com os olhos pelo trio barulhento que o incomodava em seu momento de tranquilidade.

— Eu já disse que não vou sair com você… Me solta.

A moça era baixa, mais que ele, tinha o cabelo longo, preto, liso e brilhante, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, assim como ele, seus olhos refletiam o brilho do sol, que pela distancia ele não pode ver a cor. Sua voz era irritada e ela estava quase gritando. Seu corpo estava em desenvolvimento, pela aparência, deveria ter por volta de treze anos, usava o uniforme da escola secundaria, camisa branca, com gravata, saia até o meio da coxa e um colete marrom como a saia, sobre a camisa. Os dois garotos também estavam com o uniforme da escola, eram idênticos, a diferença: no lugar de saia, calça.

— Como assim? Dê-nos uma chance… Podemos nos divertir muito…

— Não estou interessada.

A menina era audaz e isso agradou Kenshin ao assistir a cena. Seus olhos violetas com brilho dourado assistiam a cena, interessados. O olhar no rosto dos garotos era malicioso, um deles não deixava de percorrer o corpo dela, enquanto o outro a segurava pelo braço para ela não fugir. O ruivo pensou em interferir, mas ela parecia tão segura de si, que achou melhor, primeiro, observar.

— Eu quero só um beijinho… Você é tão linda.

— Me solta!

Os dois rapazes eram bem mais altos que ela, mas isso não a intimidou. A morena segurou o braço do rapaz que a mantinha presa no agarre, e aproveitando do fato dele tentar beijá-la, girou e dando impulso, fazendo uma alavanca com o ombro, jogou o rapaz por cima dela, fazendo com que ele caísse na grama, por culpa do golpe de judô. O outro arregalou os olhos ao ver a facilidade com a qual a menina que era mais nova que eles, derrubou o amigo.

— Como...? - indagou o que estava de pé.

— O estilo Kamiya Kasshin-ryu adere técnicas de judô em seu ensinamento. Gostaria de lembrá-los que eu sou a filha do mestre Koshijiro Kamiya.

E ela falou olhando por cima do ombro para o outro rapaz, que por sua vez se enfureceu e correu para cima dela, com o intuito de golpeá-la. Porém, para a surpresa da jovem ele foi rapidamente interceptado por um rapaz de cabelo vermelho como fogo, que torceu o braço do estudante de uma forma tão dolorida, que ele se contorceu, tentando encontrar uma posição um pouco menos desconfortável. A morena abriu um pouco mais os olhos azuis índigo, ao ver seu salvador. Seus olhos estavam dourados, frios, concentrados no agressor.

— Se dê por feliz de que não estou com minha espada. - o ruivo informou. - Pegue seu amigo e dê o fora.

Soltando o braço do rapaz de qualquer jeito, fez com que ele caísse pra frente tropeçando nas próprias pernas, tentando adquirir o equilíbrio para não ir de boca no chão. Olhou para trás e ao ver o olhar mortal no rosto do recém-chegado, chegando à conclusão de que era melhor não reclamar, foi até o amigo, e ajudando-o a levantar do chão, ambos seguiram seu caminho de volta ao prédio. O vento ali era forte, o que fazia o cabelo do ruivo e da jovem mover-se agressivamente. Seu olhar dourado aderiu, gradativamente, uma cor violeta suave e sua mirada amenizou para algo mais doce.

Ela por sua vez, passado o espanto inicial, esboçou um sorriso gentil e brilhante, surpreendendo o seu salvador.

— Obrigada por sua ajuda.

— Não há de que. Pelo visto esses rapazes estavam muito interessados em você…

— São idiotas.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado em uma atitude altiva e fechou os olhos, superiora. O ruivo sorriu com a atitude dela.

— Qual seu nome?

— Kaoru Kamiya… E o seu?

— Kenshin Himura. É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Kaoru.

A jovem se curvou em cumprimento.

— O prazer é meu Kenshin.

E sorriu amplamente de novo. O ruivo não pode deixar de notar as feições delicadas da moça e se perguntou como ela seria mais velha. O sinal tocou ao longe, forte o suficiente para todos no campus escutarem e ela se virou e começou a correr em direção ao prédio. Em meio ao caminho, ela parou como quem se lembra de algo importante e olhou para Kenshin, quem não tinha desviado o olhar dela, e após levantar a mão em um adeus, gritou que um dia eles se encontrariam de novo. Sem esperar a resposta ela retomou sua corrida, sob o olhar abismado do universitário.

— Kenshin… Kenshin… - a voz continuava a chamar o ruivo, e a cada tom, mais alta. - Kenshin!

E por fim Sanosuke gritou no ouvido do irmão, fazendo o ruivo quase cair da cama com o susto.

— Oro!

Falou Kenshin ao despertar, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Ao notar que quem o acordou tão "gentilmente" foi seu irmão, pegou o despertador e jogou na cabeça do castanho, que infelizmente para o mais velho, conseguiu desviar. O que causou um fim trágico a seu despertador que se quebrou em mil pedaços ao ir de encontro com a parede. Sano começou a rir, descontroladamente.

— Que mania de me acordar assim.

Kenshin sentou na cama, estava apenas com uma calça de flanela, seu peitoral magro, porém, definido e forte de tanto treino a mostra. O cabelo agora um pouco mais longo que antes, chegando à cintura, solto e bagunçado, com a franja cortada em vários tamanhos, emoldurando sua face ainda jovial. Bonito, com feições suaves, só que denotando uma maior maturidade, mais homem, com seus vinte e oito anos de idade. Mas o ponto mais marcante daquela beleza exótica era uma fina cicatriz em forma de x na bochecha esquerda, que ao contrário de deixá-lo feio, causava uma estranha atração, completando-o.

— Você estava falando algo… O que era mesmo? Kaoru… Acho. - o mais novo olhou para o ruivo. - Quem é ela?

Sanosuke, o irmão caçula do ruivo, estava apenas com sua cueca boxer preta, deixando o corpo malhado, definido e bem desenhado a mostra por inteiro. O atual campeão do K1 WordMax era todo um garoto de espírito selvagem e brincalhão. Com seus vinte e dois anos era o mais novo dos três, e admirava Kenshin de forma impressionante. Para ele, o irmão mais velho era um herói, um exemplo a seguir. Cada um tinha um dom especial e Sano era o que trazia a diversão para a casa. Apesar de sua pouca idade, conseguiu ser um destaque no mundo das lutas, e conquistou o sonho de fazer parte do pequeno elenco seletivo do evento no qual lutava.

— Era alguém do passado… Há oito anos minha faculdade foi fazer uma visita em uma escola secundária e eu ajudei essa menina. Não sei mais nada dela… Mas, já faz alguns dias que tenho sonhado com esse episódio. Só não sei o motivo…

— Está apaixonado?

Sano ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou com um tom de deboche na voz. Kenshin revirou os olhos e resolveu ignorar o castanho. Levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro para começar a se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho. Sano riu e imitou o ruivo, indo se arrumar em seu quarto.

-/-/-

Seijuuro Hiko fechou o último botão - deixando os três primeiros superiores abertos - de sua camisa social slim fit cinza, que de tão justa marcava cada músculo do corpo de super-herói do CEO da Hiko's Enterprises. Sua calça social de microfibra também marcava suas pernas longas e grossas. Apesar de ser um executivo, o magnata nunca deixou de cuidar do próprio corpo e aos seus quarenta e três anos de idade, podia-se afirmar que continuava sendo um dos homens mais bonitos de todo o Japão. Seu rosto sem rugas aparentava uma idade muito inferior a que ele possuía. Seu cabelo preto, brilhante, longo e liso chegava até o meio de suas costas largas. Seus olhos negros como a noite, eram dominadores e na boca o sorriso irónico perdurava.

Colocou seu relógio de pulso de ouro branco da Cartier combinando com seu anel Chevalier com um diamante negro, que ficava sempre no dedo médio da mão esquerda. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo, colocou seu sapato social italiano e passou seu perfume favorito. Após uma última olhada no espelho, se deu por satisfeito com sua aparência. Olhou para a gravata separada para combinar com a roupa e decidiu que a deixaria em casa naquele dia. Pegou seu blazer - conjunto da calça - e desceu as escadas, seguindo direto para sala de jantar, onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã. Seus três sobrinhos o cumprimentaram ao vê-lo.

— O que foi aquele barulho há pouco? Parecia de algo quebrando.

Perguntou enquanto ocupava seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa de dez lugares, com vidro fumê espelhado. Os assentos eram poltronas pretas extremamente confortáveis. A única diferença era que as das pontas tinham um formato diferente, uma releitura de poltronas vitorianas, algo mais moderno. A sala era sóbria, porém extremamente elegante. Decorada com quadros que faziam uma junção harmoniosa com o chão de mármore branco.

— Nada demais… O Ken matou mais um despertador dele, tentando acertar a cabeça do Sano no processo… Mas, novamente o despertador morreu em vão.

Aoshi Hiko Shinomori, o irmão do meio, informou o tio com seu típico olhar frio. O homem de vinte e seis anos era o segundo na sequência de nascimento. Era tão alto quanto o tio, perdendo por poucos centímetros. Dono de um corpo de modelo, assim como o rosto. Uma beleza incomparável. Seus olhos azuis, frios como o gelo, sua face sempre mantendo a característica seriedade. O cabelo preto, curto e liso, cortado na altura da nuca, com a franja dividida ao meio na altura da maça do rosto, um estilo sedutor. Alguém que costuma falar apenas com aqueles que têm verdadeira confiança, como sua família. Com os demais, sempre muito sucinto, para não dizer que quase mudo. Usava uma roupa social, porém sem blazer. A camisa preta slim fit com os primeiros botões abertos, a calça também preta, nenhum adorno a não ser seu relógio de prata no pulso esquerdo. O cabelo ainda molhado do banho lhe dava um ar selvagem.

— O Kenshin não sabe apreciar o favor que faço em acordá-lo.

Reclamou Sanosuke Hiko Sagara, o mais novo, com o sorriso de deboche no rosto, intercalando com o momento de mastigar. Sempre o mais faminto e descontraído do grupo. Nunca perdeu uma oportunidade de farrear e se divertir, se no processo puder arrastar os irmãos e o tio, melhor ainda. Seu cabelo castanho escuro arrepiado como sempre em seu corte curto, brilhava, com apenas uns fios rebeldes de sua franja caídos no rosto. Seus olhos castanhos escuros cheios de vitalidade e bom humor. Usava uma roupa casual, composta por uma camiseta branca justa ao corpo e calças jeans clara com alguns rasgos. O tênis de marca no pé e no pulso esquerdo uma pulseira de corrente prata. Poucos centímetros mais baixo que Aoshi, porém muito alto.

— É fácil… Pare de gritar no meu ouvido que paro de te atacar.

Informou Kenshin Hiko Himura, o mais velho dos três. Seu cabelo longo, vermelho como fogo, agora preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, assim como o do tio, sua franja sempre incomodando um pouco o olho, mas emoldurando seu rosto de finos traços. É o mais baixo de todos, alias, bem baixo. Também o mais fraco fisicamente, porém seu corpo é tão malhado quanto os demais, só que mais magro. Possuía o mesmo olhar dominante que caracterizava os quatro a mesa.

Com um espírito mais tranquilo e acostumado a sorrir com frequência, se dava bem com todos, e sempre admirado pelos irmãos mais novos. Também extremamente cobrado pelo tio, não só por ser seu sucessor na empresa, como também seu discípulo número um na arte do kenjutsu, estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Usava um conjunto social como do tio, só que sua camisa era rosa magenta e portava uma gravata preta. No pulso apenas um relógio dourado.

— Muito bem… Entendi. Vamos pedir pra secretária te comprar outro despertador. - Declarou Hiko. - E como está o dia de vocês?

— Eu tenho um caso novo para investigar na delegacia… Uma pessoa foi brutalmente assassinada.

Aoshi foi o primeiro a responder.

— Como foi?

O ruivo se interessou.

— Ainda não sei detalhes… Mas, pelo que informaram por telefone, deixaram-na sangrar até a morte… De cabeça para baixo.

— Agradável, não?

Sano se fez presente ao comentar o ocorrido, com uma sobrancelha levantada em uma mistura de surpresa e desgosto. Aoshi apenas assentiu, sabendo que o irmão na realidade estava querendo dizer o oposto do que a frase dita.

— Espero que descubram logo o culpado. - Informou Hiko. - E você galo de briga?

Perguntou se referindo ao mais novo da mesa, que por sua vez deu de ombros.

— Tenho treino… E irei conhecer o novo médico encarregado de mim. O Anji disse que eu precisava de alguém por perto a todo instante.

— Quem sabe assim você volta menos quebrado para casa.

O comentário do tio fez Kenshin rir baixinho e Aoshi esboçar um sorriso, porém desagradou por completo a Sano.

— Parem de pegar no meu pé.

— Muito bem… E você Kenshin?

— Tenho a reunião com o presidente da empresa de porcelana… Ainda quer comprá-la?

— Sim. Compre-a… Vou desmembrar ela.

— Como queira.

— Por fim… Eu quero todos vocês no restaurante Aoiya que fica no centro da cidade.

— Aquele antigo restaurante que parece que saiu da era Meiji?

O lutador perguntou surpreso, já que naquela família eles sempre frequentavam lugares caros e de alto padrão, no estilo mais moderno.

— Esse mesmo.

— E o que faremos lá?

Questionou o de olhos azuis, intrigado.

— O que se faz em um restaurante… Comer.

Hiko sorriu de canto, rindo de sua própria provocação e Kenshin resolveu tentar sua chance.

— Não sabia que você gostava de ir lá.

— Estou indo por dois motivos, primeiro: a comida de lá é ótima. E para quem não sabe, é um dos restaurantes mais famosos da cidade, que serve comida tradicional. Segundo: Quero visitar um velho amigo, que é o dono do estabelecimento.

— Ah ta… Agora entendemos.

Sano declarou de forma espalhafatosa, expressando o pensamento dos irmãos. O café da manhã não demorou muito mais para acabar. Com Sano liderando a conversa a mesa, comentando sobre seus treinos e com pontuações de seus irmãos e tio sobre os ocorridos. Logo, ao terminarem, se levantaram e tomaram seus caminhos apressadamente.

-/-/-

Os sons dos golpes ecoavam pelo ginásio. Anji, um homem alto e extremamente musculoso, gritava instruções para seu pupilo, que em cima do ringue, se esquecia de tudo. Seu olhar era de um verdadeiro lutador, frio e agressivo, porém os lábios contrastavam deixando a mostra o sorriso de deboche, de seguridade onde ele provocava, em silêncio, ao seu parceiro de treino.

Com o peito nu e apenas uma bermuda branca colada, que ia até o meio da coxa destacando os glúteos e coxas bem trabalhados do castanho, que tinha uma faixa vermelha na testa, Sanosuke se divertia desferindo golpes firmes e certeiros a seu adversário. As mãos fechadas em forma de punho, eram marcadas pelas faixas brancas que as cobriam, impedindo do lutador torcer o pulso com os socos. Os pés descalços também possuíam faixas, que tinham o intuito de proteger os pontos de impacto do peito do pé e da canela.

Os golpes eram limpos, rápidos e eficazes, intercalados com alguns golpes plásticos, como giratórias bem executadas, feitas pelo cabeça de galo, com o intuito de se exibir. Atitude que deixava o treinador muito irritado. Esses eram os poucos momentos em que Anji queria subir no ringue e pessoalmente dar um corretivo em seu aluno, para tirar essa arrogante superioridade que ele demonstrava.

Mas, a verdade é que apesar de tudo, o treinador conhecia com perfeição o rapaz e sabia que aquilo não passava de fachada. Por mais confiante que o castanho fosse no combate corpo a corpo, a pretensão não fazia parte de sua verdadeira personalidade. Ele era bondoso demais em seu coração e só tinha o desejo de ajudar os outros. E era isso que o fazia admirar um dos maiores lutadores do Japão dos últimos tempos, e nunca desistir de passar para ele todos seus conhecimentos.

— Pare de brincar Sano… Ou seu próximo adversário serei eu!

Repreendeu o rapaz que apenas sorriu e erroneamente desviou o olhar de seu parceiro de treino para olhar o treinador, de forma divertida e desafiadora. Ato equivocado que o levou a um nocaute técnico, onde o careca com quem lutava, acertou uma joelhada no estômago do castanho que se curvou de dor caindo de joelhos, puxando o ar com força, tentando recuperar-se da agonia.

O adversário parou a luta imediatamente e se ajoelhou em frente do de cabelo espetado, perguntando como ele estava. Anji apenas revirou os olhos e calmamente e devagar, subiu atravessando as cordas do ringue, indo em direção ao castanho que tinha seus olhos escuros arregalados, a mão direita em volta do abdômen, a boca aberta puxando o ar, enquanto a mão esquerda o apoiava no chão.

— Bem feito… Espero que assim aprenda a não se distrair. Às vezes me pergunto se você é o campeão por competência ou sorte.

Esse comentário fez Sano se esquecer da dor momentaneamente e encarar com raiva o treinador, que sorriu satisfeito em atingir seu objetivo, provocar o rapaz.

— Você sempre reclamando, Anji…

Conseguiu falar e segurando em seu parceiro de treino se colocou em pé, ainda sentindo o incomodo do golpe, porém a dor em si já começava a desaparecer.

— Então esse é meu paciente a partir de hoje?

Os três homens se voltaram na direção da voz feminina, que pronunciou tal comentário. Sanosouke ficou abismado com a visão que teve da mulher. Ela era alta, tinha o cabelo longo, que chegava a lombar, preto brilhante e liso, com uma franja que caia levemente sobre seus olhos amendoados castanhos escuros. Um olhar que possuía um brilho esperto, cheio de significado, analítico. Os lábios bem desenhados, pintados de um vermelho intenso, marcado por um sorriso astuto. Seu corpo era extremamente desejável, bem torneado, com os quadris em uma harmonia perfeita com os ombros, os seios grandes e fartos, usava uma calça jeans branca e uma camisa social também branca, levemente transparente, ajustada ao corpo, deixando à vista a blusa de alça fina por baixo. As pernas longas e firmes. Ela o encarava com uma mão na cintura e o rosto erguido. Na outra mão uma maleta preta de couro.

— Quem… - Sano começou a falar, mas logo se calou, mudando o rumo de seu comentário e com um sorriso malicioso, após percorrê-la com um olhar nada discreto, se aproximou da corda do ringue e debruçou sobre ela. - Deseja alguma coisa, linda? Acaso quer um autógrafo ou uma foto comigo?

— Hum…

Foi a resposta da mulher, antes de jogar uma mecha de seu longo cabelo para trás, com empáfia. Anji que assistia a cena com atenção sorriu ao notar o inquestionável interesse do lutador pela moça, mas resolveu acabar com aquela guerra de olhares.

— É um prazer revê-la Megumi.

Sano olhou para o treinador, depois para seu parceiro de treino, quem deu de ombros demonstrando também não saber de nada e logo se voltou para a mulher, que por sua vez fez uma leve reverência em cumprimento ao treinador.

— Mais uma vez, agradeço essa oportunidade senhor Anji.

Sano a encarou, surpreso.

— Caramba… Você sabe ser gentil?

Perguntou em provocação e Megumi estreitou o olhar para ele. Algo dentro de ambos dizia que seria um relacionamento explosivo que teriam em convivência.

— Sano, cumprimente sua nova médica: Doutora Megumi Takani. Megumi, esse é Sanosuke Sagara seu paciente de hoje em diante.

O moreno se surpreendeu com a informação. Ele estava esperando um médico homem, daqueles velhos divertidos, ou do tipo jovem que seria um rosto a mais na hora de sair para farra. Mas em todas as imagens de possíveis médicos, em nenhuma delas, lhe veio à mente uma doutora sexy e linda que o deixasse com inúmeras imagens na cabeça, que não consistiam em ser curado de machucados ou cortes. Ela por sua vez o percorria com o olhar, sem nada a dizer. Depois de alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, ambos se cumprimentaram em silêncio com um aceno de cabeça.

— Megumi, me acompanhe… Vou te mostrar onde será sua sala. - Anji quebrou o clima que havia se formado entre médica e paciente. - E você... - apontou para Sano. - Vá calejar esse abdômen. Takeo - se dirigiu ao careca. - Quero que bata nele até que o local adormeça e ele não sinta mais nada.

Sano e Takeo assentiram e Anji desceu do ringue. Após uma última olhada do castanho em direção à doutora, ele e o amigo foram para o meio do ringue, onde Sano se posicionou com as mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca e Takeo colocou um par de luvas de boxe para em seguida começar a desferir vários socos no abdômen do campeão, com o intuito apenas de fortificar o local e não machucar.

Megumi seguiu Anji por um corredor, o ginásio era um verdadeiro show de arquitetura, as cores sempre claras, as portas de vidro transparente, com exceção das dos escritórios que eram de vidro fumê, quem estava dentro conseguia ver quem estava fora, mas não o inverso. Os vestiários e banheiros eram os únicos lugares que possuíam portas de madeira entalhada.

Para entrar no prédio ela teve que passar por um lindo jardim, logo uma recepção com moças educadas e uniformizadas para atendê-la. Então, após passar por um hall onde pode avistar a coleção de troféus, pôsteres, cinturões expostos em prateleiras de vidro, ela encontrou na academia de musculação, em seguida na parte de sacos de pancada, com tatame no chão e ao fundo o ringue, onde eram feitos os treinos de corpo a corpo. Nas laterais bonecos de madeira para treinar golpes.

A esquerda de quem entrava, uma porta automática que abria de lado dava acesso a um corredor com claraboia, que levava aos vestiários com chuveiro, banheiros era separados. Salas de descanso, sala de massagem, sauna, o escritório pessoal de Anji, o escritório de Seijuuro, que era usado quando o homem visitava o local para treinar ou conferir as contas, já que ele era o dono da academia. O escritório de outros treinadores e o consultório que seria, a partir daquele momento, de Megumi Takani. Ela atenderia qualquer um dos esportistas, porém sua verdadeira prioridade seria Sano. A mulher havia sido indicada pelo famoso doutor Genzai, um velho conhecido da família Hiko.

A médica ficou admirada com o local, que seria dela a partir daquele dia. Era todo claro e espaçoso, com um armário de vidro, com todo o tipo de material que ela pudesse necessitar. Uma mesa grande com um computador de última geração, uma poltrona preta de couro extremamente confortável, com duas cadeiras conjunto posicionadas do outro lado da mesa, uma janela ampla, onde ela tinha uma vista linda para o jardim de entrada, porém o vidro por fora era espelhado, então, quem entrava no prédio não a via em seu escritório. Ar condicionado ou aquecedor dependendo da época do ano, uma maca para o paciente, todos os utensílios tecnológicos que ela poderia pedir e uma decoração espartana, que pouco a pouco a mulher decidiu que mudaria para algo mais a cara dela.

— Se algo não estiver de seu agrado, tem total liberdade para mudar e se faltar qualquer coisa, não deixe de me informar que pedirei ao senhor Hiko que providencie.

— Não se preocupe senhor Anji… Creio que não me faltará nada. Está tudo perfeito.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, se sentia feliz por finalmente ter seu próprio espaço e que ele fosse tão agradável. Tudo bem que não era realmente seu consultório, construído com seu próprio dinheiro, porém, seria seu a partir daquele dia e ela esperava que por um longo tempo, já que o salário mensal era realmente convidativo e necessário para ela em sua atual situação. Anji estendeu a ela uma argola com algumas chaves e um controle.

— Aqui tem tudo que precisa: o controle de acesso ao estacionamento para funcionários e sócios da Hiten's, chave de acesso ao prédio pelo estacionamento, já que a entrada é só por conta das recepcionistas. Chave da sua sala e de tudo o que tem aqui dentro. Atrás daquela porta… - ele apontou uma porta de madeira branca que ela não havia notado até então. - É seu banheiro pessoal, pode usar o do ginásio também, mas como você terá que ter sempre acesso ao banheiro, um pessoal seria mais útil. Bem… Creio que você irá se familiarizando. Qualquer dúvida pode me chamar. Tome o dia para se instalar. Só verá o Sano hoje caso ele quebre a cabeça… Mas como é muito dura, creio que não o verá. Amanhã você começará com seu trabalho.

Ela sorriu em resposta e agradeceu ao treinador por tudo. Ele então se despediu e saiu, deixando-a sozinha para se habituar ao novo espaço. E a primeira coisa que a doutora fez ao ficar sozinha foi sentar relaxadamente em sua poltrona.

— Acho que finalmente as coisas começaram a melhorar para mim.

E a esperança começou a crescer no coração dela. Pegou o celular e ligou para Genzai, queria agradecê-lo mais uma vez por tê-la indicado para o trabalho.

-/-/-

O local era escuro, frequentado por pessoas de índole e negócios duvidosos, a noite já havia tomado conta do céu, e apesar de ainda não ser muito avançada na hora - tendo acabado de escurecer -, mantendo o céu ainda naquele azul escuro de tom sobre tom, o local, que se situava em uma parte escondida entre vários prédios, sendo a porta dos fundos de uma boate, era mais escuro do que se podia esperar.

O cheiro de cigarro e lixo jogado no chão não era uma mistura agradável de sentir.

A mulher estava parada, encostada a parede do prédio, sozinha. Sua roupa consistia em uma calça colada, que destacava o quadril bem modelado, com glúteos firmes e arredondados, uma blusa de manga cumprida, também justa, destacava a cintura fina e os seios fartos em um tamanho médio. Nos pés pequenos, uma botina de cano médio e salto médio quadrado. O conjunto inteiro preto se camuflava na escuridão, acentuando o corpo feminino escultural. O longo cabelo tão negro quanto à noite, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, ressaltava a pele alva da jovem e bela mulher que o único que deixava a mostra do rosto era seu atraente olhar azul intenso sob a franja irregular. A boca coberta com uma meia máscara de couro. Os braços cruzados sob os seios. As mãos enluvadas com couro preto. A direita segurava a empunhadura de sua katana na bainha.

Seu olhar era calmo, nada parecia perturbar sua paz interior. Na realidade ela se encontrava tão imóvel que poderia se passar por um manequim com toda facilidade. A porta a sua esquerda se abriu, deixando sair por ela um homem de meia estatura, do tipo boêmio e muito pervertido, que cada poro do corpo dele exalava sujeira, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Como ela se encontrava atrás da porta, ele não a notou. Os olhos azuis, antes fixos na parede a sua frente, se moveram e observaram aquele japonês que usava um terno caro com a camisa aberta e uma corrente de ouro. Do lado dele, dois homens grandes, daquele tipo que denominam armários, o flanqueando um de cada lado. Com a porta aberta, pode-se ouvir o som alto da boate e os gritos de diversão provenientes da pista de dança. Mas, logo o som sumiu com a porta voltando a ser fechada deixando aqueles três para fora.

— Você trouxe a informação que pedi?

O homem perguntou para o "armário" que estava a sua esquerda, quem por sua vez, nada respondeu, apenas tirou de dentro do paletó um pendrive e o entregou. Os olhos do homem brilharam de satisfação e aquele nojento sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios grossos e feios dele, nauseando a jovem que os assistia.

— Ótimo! Com isso poderei chantagear aquele idiota do Makoto.

E essa foi a deixa. A mulher de estatura baixa se endireitou e desembainhou sua katana, deixando a lâmina brilhante à mostra e a segurou do lado do corpo, na vertical apontada para baixo. O movimento silencioso, apesar de lento e cadenciado, chamou a atenção dos homens que se viraram em sua direção. Os dois "armários" a observaram detenidamente, principalmente seus olhos. Já o homem, que tinha a total atenção dela, a percorreu deliberadamente, com um olhar acintoso. Essa atitude a irritou por dentro.

— Tanaka Yachi…

A voz doce não condizia com o olhar mortal da jovem. E aquela voz excitou o homem de seus quarenta e cinco anos.

— A seu dispor gracinha… Me procurava?

Sorriu debochado, não a levando a sério.

— Sim. Você foi descartado pelo Juppongatana!

E essa frase borrou por completo aquele sorriso altivo, fazendo com que ela sorrisse por baixo da máscara.

— Peguem-na!

Ele ordenou e os dois guarda-costas se lançaram sobre ela. A morena deu um pulo para trás e com um movimento rápido acertou o primeiro na lateral direita da costela dele, arrancando sangue o suficiente, para ele reclamar de dor, porém não profundamente para abri-lo ao meio. Logo veio o outro atacando pela direita dela e recebendo um corte em diagonal, de cima para baixo no peito, na mesma profundidade da do anterior. Então, aproveitando o fato deles estarem distraídos pela surpresa misturada com a dor, ela acertou a empunhadura da espada na nuca de ambos, no ponto certo, levando-os a um sono profundo imediato. O homem arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Na realidade o que mais o preocupou, foi o que não viu. Ela era rápida e certeira.

A morena começou a caminhar em direção a ele como uma leoa, que ao avistar sua presa, avança lentamente com passos contados, a fim de não errar o bote. A luta interna do traficante começou no momento em que ele não sabia se dava rédea solta a sua mente pervertida, observando o balançar do quadril dela ao andar, naquela forma que ele julgou tão sedutora, ou se ele se concentrava em achar uma saída para aquela situação. O desejo de sobrevivência ganhou.

— Eu posso pagar… Diga quanto você quer que eu te dê!

— Guarde seu dinheiro sujo para você. Não quero nada seu.

Sem demora ela avançou e com um golpe certeiro o atravessou com a espada no ombro direito, arrancando um grito agonizante do homem. Logo se dispôs a cortá-lo de fora a fora no estômago, mas não profundamente. Por fim, perfurou as duas coxas do homem. Nenhum golpe foi mortal, foram cortes limpos e bem planejados. Quando ele caiu de joelhos, chorando por piedade ela o colocou para dormir, como havia feito com os seguranças, deixando-o caído de bruços no chão sujo, com a cara sobre algo que poderia ser uma poça d'água ou algo mais… fisiológico. O que era ela não sabia e nem se importava.

A morena pegou o pendrive que ele recebeu do "armário" um - como ela havia apelidado os homens, "armário" um e dois - e se colocou em movimento. Com passos rápidos, caminhou em direção à rua principal, deixando os três sangrando e sozinhos. Quando estava prestes a sair do beco, olhou para todos os lados, e não vendo ninguém, retirou sua máscara para não chamar a atenção. Pegou um pano que havia deixado logo na entrada da viela e enrolou sua katana para disfarça-la. A jovem de feições delicadas e gentis, não demorou em se camuflar no enorme fluxo de pessoas que passavam pelo lugar, sem notar estar sendo vigiada de perto por um par de olhos verdes, femininos que a seguia com suma atenção.

Quando sentiu estar longe o suficiente do lugar, entrou em uma cabine telefônica e digitou o número da polícia, informando anonimamente, o paradeiro de três homens inconscientes e sangrando em um beco, precisando de socorro imediato ou poderiam morrer pela perda do líquido vital. Após a atendente anotar o endereço ela desligou o telefone sem se despedir. Suspirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. Ela odiava aquilo.

— Vamos Kaoru… Pense que é pelo bem dos demais…

Sussurrou para si mesma, como se fosse o suficiente para se convencer e sabendo que era inútil. Nada a faria se sentir melhor. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, olhou para o pendrive e o guardou no bolso. Abandonou a cabine e se dirigiu para a estação de metrô mais longe que suas pernas pudessem levá-la. Retirou as luvas e soltou o cabelo. Baixou um pouco o zíper da blusa, deixando-a o mais diferente do antes possível. Desejando voltar o mais rápido para a segurança de sua casa, seu dojo.

-/-/-

O restaurante Aoiya estava lotado, a aparência tradicional reinava. Adornado com lanternas japonesas, atraía a todos. Não só pela comida de excelente qualidade e extremamente saborosa, como também pelo perfeito cartão postal que era tirar uma foto com aquele exemplar da era Meiji de fundo. Subindo as escadas, a mescla entre o passado e a modernidade era surpreendente.

As mesas todas como antigamente, porém para facilitar a nova geração, que já não estava mais tão acostumada a ficar ajoelhada por tanto tempo, o chão possuía um espaço sob as mesas, para que os clientes pudessem se sentar no chão, acomodados como se fossem em cadeiras. Cada mesa era separada por biombos japoneses tradicionais, feitos por papel washi, madeira fina, folhas de ouro e todos pintados à mão, cada um possuindo uma pintura diferente da outra. E todas as mesas iluminadas por lanternas japonesas desenhadas, suspensas no teto, dando um clima aconchegante durante os jantares, que era o momento em que sua beleza melhor se destacava.

Diferente do salão, a cozinha era inteira moderna, com os utensílios da maior qualidade e de última geração, facilitando a vida dos cozinheiros. O balcão administrativo, também demonstrava os resquícios da tecnologia, contrabalanceando com uma aparecia totalmente antiga.

Em uma das mesas da área VIP - área destinada a grandes negócios e pessoas de alto padrão, mais reservadas e melhor localizadas do salão - A risada era alta, uma conversa animada, contagiava o ambiente ao redor. Na ponta da mesa de oito lugares, o magnata Seijuuro Hiko ria a gargalhadas de uma piada contada por seu amigo Nenji Kashiwazaki, mais conhecido por Okina. Um senhor de cabelo até o ombro, bigode e barba branca - com um lacinho na ponta dela -, média estatura e olhos escuros. O sorriso malicioso no rosto do velho era sua maior característica. Mas famoso por ser muito sábio e um ex-guerreiro admirável.

Okina era o dono do estabelecimento e avô materno da única herdeira do local. Ele estava sentado ao lado direito do amigo de longa data. Ao seu lado Kenshin observava a conversa com um sorriso bobo no rosto, de frente para o ruivo, seu irmão Aoshi - que estava surpreso com as piadas pervertidas que o velho contava para o tio - preferindo se manter ocupado com seu chá, enquanto ao seu lado, de frente para Okina, estava seu irmão mais novo, Sano que por sua vez, participava com gosto da diversão.

— Ai eu fui até ela… Ela era linda e sorri. Ela tentou se afastar… Mas quando eu disse que era o dono do Aoiya, ela se jogou aos meus pés!

O mais velho da mesa narrava alegremente um episódio, que de acordo com ele realmente havia ocorrido. Porém o moreno de cabelo comprido tinha sérias dúvidas da veracidade dos acontecimentos.

— E o que você fez com ela?

A pergunta de Kenshin calou a mesa inteira. Todos olharam para o ruivo, em uma mescla de surpresa e indignação pela questão. Foi quando o óbvio atingiu o ruivo após longos segundos, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e soltar o seu famoso…

— Oro!?

E as gargalhadas começaram de novo, dessa vez até Aoshi foi obrigado a rir, claro que não na mesma intensidade que os outros três, aliás, bem longe disso, algo muito mais discreto, porém foi impossível de segurar. Kenshin coçou a nuca, sentindo-se ridículo pela pergunta. Possuía uma personalidade complexa com muitos aspectos, mas sempre que estava relaxado e reunido com sua família, à inocência parecia dominá-lo.

— Uau… O ambiente aqui está ótimo!

Os cinco homens se voltaram para o local de onde veio àquela voz feminina tão jovial. Puderam avistar uma moça de no máximo vinte anos, com um amplo sorriso encantador no rosto, seus olhos esmeralda brilhava de forma verdadeira, sua pele alva destacava o cabelo preto, sua franja longa emoldurava o rosto doce dela, o cabelo que chegava até a lombar, solto até o meio onde iniciava uma trança frouxa e simples, porém de uma forma tão graciosa e planejada, que parecia ter sido feita por um profissional. Ela era bem magra, mas não deixava de exibir curvas perfeitas, suas pernas fortes e torneadas, provenientes de treino, estavam expostas por causa do short preto curto. Nos pequenos pés um coturno feminino de salto médio e grosso. A cintura fina bem marcada acentuava os seios, que ficavam entre o tamanho médio e pequeno. A blusa de alcinha, justa ao corpo deixa claro que eram seios redondos, firmes e muito atrativos. Ela não possuía mais nada de adorno, a não ser um par de brincos pequenos. A maquiagem quase nula.

Aoshi a percorreu por inteira umas dez vezes seguidas, ficou sem fala ao ver a recém-chegada desconhecida, tanto suas pupilas se dilataram ao vê-la, quanto seu corpo inteiro se mostrou receptivo a moça. Porém, nem sequer uma sobrancelha se moveu no rosto de pedra do homem. Sano, Kenshin e Hiko também a julgaram linda, mas nem perto da intensidade com a qual o moreno de cabelo curto a julgou atrativa.

— Senhores, permitam-me apresentar, minha neta Misao Makimachi.

Okina quebrou o silêncio e todos a cumprimentaram. Ela por sua vez fez uma leve reverencia aos presentes enquanto os saudava.

— É um prazer conhecê-los… - sorriu sincera.

— Misao… Este é meu amigo Seijuuro Hiko, de quem havia comentado…

— O mestre!

A jovem interrompeu o avô ao ouvir o nome do homem apontado. Hiko alargou o sorriso arrogante ao notar a surpresa nos olhos verdes.

— Sim… Ele mesmo. - soltou Okina, fingindo enfado.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo… Sempre ouvi falar do senhor… É o grande mestre do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu… E tão famoso… E eu pensei que você fosse mais velho, mas não… É jovem forte e bonito e…

A gargalhada de Hiko a cortou. Misao quase não respirava para falar, de tão entusiasmada que ficou ao se encontrar frente aquela celebridade, que era como ela o julgava, mesmo que para o resto do mundo a fama de Hiko fosse apenas no âmbito dos negócios, para os amantes de artes marciais como ela era, seus feitos mais importantes eram quando ele empunhava sua espada.

— Caramba… Acho que você gosta de kendo.

Ele gracejou com ela e a vergonha por ter falado tão desesperadamente passou.

— Sim… Apesar de que minha verdadeira paixão é a arte dos ninjas. - ergueu o rosto com orgulho. - O ninjutsu, arte da qual domino.

— É mesmo? Talvez pudesse me mostrar isso depois… Meu sobrinho Aoshi - apontou o citado. - é conhecedor do ninjutsu e do kempo. Também é um exímio espadachim no manejo da técnica Kodachi Nito Ryu.

Misao olhou para o moreno ao seu lado e em sua mente veio à imagem dele numa época antiga, usando uma roupa ninja e observando seus alvos com aquele penetrante olhar azul, de forma fria e com uma velocidade sobre-humana, acabando com sua vitimas. As pupilas verdes se dilataram e ela sentiu o coração pular ao imaginar aquele lindo homem saído de uma capa de revista, tão imponente, se tornando o exemplo perfeito de um super-herói em sua mente.

— Bem… - o de cabelo branco resolveu continuar com as apresentações, desfazendo o encanto que prendeu o verde no azul. - Esse é Kenshin Himura - apontou o citado. - o sobrinho mais velho de Seijuuro. - olhou para o ruivo e ficou abobada com tamanha beleza exótica. - Aoshi Shinomori - apontou de novo para o moreno de cabelo curto. - o segundo e por fim, o mais novo dos três sobrinhos Sanosouke Sagara.

Okina apontou o último e Misao foi obrigada a deixar de observar a beleza do ruivo para olhar para o nomeado. E foi nesse momento em que ela teve certeza que a beleza era um requisito obrigatório de família. Todos, dês do tio ao mais novo dos rapazes eram todos lindos, pareciam modelos e com certeza homens de fazer qualquer garota trombar em um poste na rua, porque parou de olhar o caminho, para fixar o olhar neles. Após um longo silêncio incomodo, Okina voltou a falar.

— Fecha a boca Misao!

E no susto ela obedeceu, ficando tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de Kenshin ao notar que ficou admirando os quatro homens de boca aberta. Agachou a cabeça, sem graça e tanto Hiko, quanto Sano riram divertidos. Kenshin a olhava com carinho, havia simpatizado com ela logo que a viu e Aoshi soltava faíscas com o olhar. O fato dela visivelmente ter achado seu tio e irmãos bonitos não foi nada agradável para ele, mas como sempre, ocultou os sentimentos.

— Desculpe… - murmurou e Hiko riu mais alto.

— Por que não nos acompanha, pequena? - o mestre convidou. - Será bom ter um pouco de companhia feminina em meio a tanto macho…

E as palavras dele a trouxeram de volta ao normal. Sorrindo ela sentou ao lado de Aoshi, que podes sentir o cheiro doce que ela possuía, embriagando seu ser.

— Por onde estava, Misao?

Okina perguntou intrigado, observando atentamente a jovem, que perdeu o sorriso e ficou levemente tensa. Após titubear por uma fração de segundos, voltou a sorrir e informou que havia ido procurar a sua melhor amiga, Kaoru, para ir jantar no restaurante, junto com o Yahiko. Okina aceitou a explicação e deu por encerrado o assunto. Mas, não acreditou em nenhuma palavra da moça. Os quatro homens que estavam na mesa também notaram algo errado, porém por ser a primeira vez que a viam, imaginaram que pudesse ser apenas uma impressão.

Misao pode sentir o clima denso, mas tão denso que pensou que poderia corta-lo com uma faca. Engoli em seco, pensando que deveria treinar mais com Saitou, a arte da mentira. Mas, em absoluto ela poderia dizer a verdade. O que ela sabia, não poderia ser comentado com ninguém, nunca. Olhou novamente para os cinco homens que por uma estranha razão não deixaram de encará-la e sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, porém sincero. Desejava por dentro que deixassem o assunto morrer. Seu coração pulou de alivio ao ouvir uma voz gritando-a, virou a cabeça a tempo de ver quem chegava…

— Misao. Por que você esta aqui escondida?

Um garoto de quinze anos se aproximou da mesa, onde todos estavam reunidos, reclamando. Ele tinha o corpo magro e um estilo despojado, usando uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans azul, com seu par de tênis preto nos pés. No pulso direito uma munhequeira e no esquerdo um relógio, desses simples e baratos. Seu cabelo preto totalmente espetado e seus olhos escuros demonstravam uma audácia admirável. Era baixo, talvez até um pouco mais que Kenshin, mas não era uma diferença gritante. Ele parou com as mãos na nuca e ao notar-se observado por quatro olhos diferentes, baixou os braços e corou um tanto envergonhado, atitude que arrancou uma gargalhada divertida de Misao e Okina. Os demais se contiveram.

— Yahiko… Você está atrasado. Onde está Kaoru?

A moça de trança indagou e se levantou para olhar em direção da porta de entrada. O rapaz se recuperou de sua timidez ao ouvir o nome de sua irmã de criação e mestra.

— Não sei… Ela ainda não tinha chego quando eu saí…

— Ah… - a garota baixou a cabeça, triste. Mas, logo meneou a cabeça e sorriu acolhedora. - Deixe-me te apresentar. - anunciou. - Senhores esse é Yahiko Myoujin. Ele é aluno do dojo Kamiya Kasshin e irmão de criação da mestra Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin estava dando um gole em sua bebida, ao mesmo tempo em que Misao apresentava o menino, e na hora que ouviu o nome da mestra, quase cuspiu todo o liquido na cara de seu irmão Aoshi. A forma com a qual o ruivo engasgou chamou a atenção de todos à mesa. O dono de olhos violetas ignorou os olhares de interrogação e perguntas sobre se ele estava bem e olhou surpreso para Misao, logo para Yahiko e de volta a Misao. Ambos o encaravam.

— Você disse… Kaoru Kamiya?

Ela e o garoto assentiram e quando Kenshin estava por falar algo mais, uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida.

— Misao… Desculpa o atraso… Acabo de encontrar a nota que Yahiko deixou, informando que deveria vir aqui…

E todos os rostos se voltaram ao ver a dona da voz entrar no campo de visão deles. E ela estava ali, em sua frente, como há oito anos, só que agora, não havia nada de infantil. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Misao, praticamente da altura de Yahiko, perdendo por uns dois centímetros no máximo. Seu rosto era lindo, delicado, alvo. Seus olhos como pedras preciosas azuis índigo. Seus lábios bem desenhados estavam levemente avermelhados, algo quase imperceptível, porém pecaminosamente atraente para o ruivo que a encavada minimalista. Seu cabelo longo, preto como a noite sem lua e liso, meio preso, sua franja média emoldurava seu rosto de princesa. Seu corpo extremamente bem desenvolvido e apetitoso, marcado por um vestido azul que a saia rodada parava quatro dedos acima do joelho e nos pés uma sandália preta de tiras.

A jovem recém-chegada passou os olhos por todos à mesa e sorriu amigavelmente, até que azul encontrou violeta. O ruivo que a percorria com o olhar, parou sua analise e se focou nos olhos que se arregalaram de surpresa ao vê-lo. Não houve dúvida… Ela o reconheceu, tão imediatamente quanto ele a ela. E aquilo o alegrou sem medidas. Não era a garotinha adolescente de antes, era uma mulher. E a mais linda de todas que ele já viu.

— Kenshin…?

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Então, devo continuar ou não? O.o  
_

 _Já informo que não sou te atualizar muito rápido, porque tenho muitas fics para escrever, mas sempre termino o que começo, então, não se preocupem. :D_

 _Quero reviews, muitas e muitas... Veremos se alguém já tem alguma hipótese do que estou tramando. :D_

 _Quero mandar um beijão para_ **Angelica Chibilua _,_** _não só por ser uma grande amiga minha, mas também por me dar animo e força em todos os_ _momentos e me animar a continuar com essa fic. hehehe_

 _Aqui me despeço e até breve pe-pessoal! :3_

 _Revieeeews!_

 _PS: Amo esse ruivinho lindo! Parabéns Ken. :*_

 _20/06/2015_


	2. Se conhecendo

**02\. Se conhecendo…**

Era uma noite fria, os pais do menino de sete anos saíram para levar o irmão mais novo ao hospital. O bebezinho de um ano estava doente e naquela noite estava com uma febre muito alta, o que fez os pais saírem correndo com ele.

Não havia ninguém que pudessem encarregar o cuidado do menino mais velho em meio à madrugada. Por tanto, como normalmente o menino não acordava durante a noite, os pais saíram tranquilos achando que voltariam logo.

Era um apartamento de classe média, todo o prédio estava envolto em sono profundo, com exceção do apartamento ao lado. Mais uma vez a briga conjugal começou e os gritos incessantes acordaram o menino. Assustado, ele levantou e correu para o quarto dos pais, chamando pela mãe. Entrou sem bater e não encontrou ninguém. Correu ao quarto do irmão, o berço estava vazio.

Desesperado, o sentimento de abandono tomou conta do menino. Ele sentou no chão abraçando as próprias pernas, o cabelo preto, na altura do ombro, cobria seu rosto e as lágrimas escorriam sem pausa pelo rosto infantil.

Os gritos eram cada vez mais fortes e as palavras ditas pelo casal de vizinhos se tornavam cada vez mais compreensíveis... O marido ameaçava a esposa com por fogo na casa com ela dentro. O garotinho estremeceu com isso e seu choro se tornou ainda mais angustiante.

— Mãe... Pai...? Mãe... Não me abandona... Prometo ser um bom menino… Mamãe! Papai!

E a voz saia aos gritos em meio ao choro. De repente um cheiro forte impregnou o ar, o garotinho não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, seu corpo doía de tensão, e uma fumaça começou a entrar por baixo da porta. Fogo. O apartamento ao lado estava em chamas.

Desesperado o garotinho correu para fora do apartamento cometendo seu maior erro. O marido estava no corredor e jogava gasolina por todos os lados. Não se podia ouvir a voz da mulher, ela já estava morta ou desmaiada. O menino arregalou os olhos escuros, assustado com o que via. No processo de incendiar tudo, a gasolina acabou o atingido.

O fogo estava descontrolado, alto, agressivo e em seu intento de fuga, acabou o alcançando, fazendo-o gritar por socorro, enquanto as chamas o consumiam.

Preso naquelas lembranças de seu passado o homem gritava a plenos pulmões. Sua voz grossa sobressaía a de sua esposa, que o chacoalhava incessantemente tentando despertá-lo. Já tinha se tornado uma constante aqueles pesadelos e isso a inquietava cada vez mais.

— Makoto... Meu amor, acorde... Shishio!

Ela gritava com lágrimas nos olhos, balançando o marido. Depois de algum tempo naquele ritual ele acordou, sentando bruscamente na cama. A respiração agitada, o corpo coberto de suor, o medo se esvaindo pouco a pouco dos olhos escuros, alucinados, retornando a sua frieza natural, acompanhando a respiração que se acalmava.

-/-/-

— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar…

Os olhos violetas estavam brilhando mais que o comum.

— Oito anos é muito tempo, não?

De igual modo o azul refletia em brilho e emoção o olhar dele. Ela havia ocupado o lugar ao lado dele e completamente esquecido a existência das demais pessoas. Que por sua vez, mantinham a atenção fixa no casal que estava a escassos centímetros de distancia, virados com seus corpos um de frente ao outro.

— Isso é tão surreal…

Perdidos entre eles, Kenshin e Kaoru conversavam animadamadamente sobre as coincidências da vida. Misao trocou olhar com Yahiko, primeiramente, ambos com cara de surpresa e nenhum sabendo explicar a cena que presenciavam. Depois ela olhou para Aoshi, que apesar de tão surpreso quanto, manteve sua expressão neutra, com a pequena diferença, quase imperceptível de uma sobrancelha levemente levantada. O azul frio encontrou o verde inquisitivo, deu de ombros e meneou a cabeça em negação.

Ainda em busca de respostas, ela continuou olhando de rosto em rosto e sempre recebendo uma negação como resposta. Era uma surpresa para todos. Até mesmo Hiko ficou sem reação, perdido na cena protagonizada pelo casal, que supostamente não deveria se conhecer. Sano, como quem se recorda de algo, quase pulou de seu lugar, atraindo a atenção de todos a mesa, menos o casal que tinha se esquecido de mundo.

Como uma formação de time de futebol, o restante da mesa se juntou no centro para ouvir o que o lutador tinha a dizer.

— Você disse que ela se chama Kaoru, certo? - perguntou olhando para Misao e ela assentiu. - Pois bem… Essa manhã ele sonhou com uma Kaoru. Eu perguntei sobre isso e ele me disse que era alguém que tinha conhecido no passado.

O grupo do complô voltou a olhar para o casal e começou a se perguntar o quão o mundo poderia ser pequeno para que ela fosse a mesma Kaoru. Aoshi aclarou a garganta e finalmente, como em um passe de mágica, conseguiu atrair a atenção do ruivo e sua acompanhante.

Ao se calarem, ambos notaram por primeira vez o silêncio total que tinha se instalado a mesa. Mas, o que fez Kaoru corar fortemente, foi perceber que todos ali os observavam com suma dedicação. O ruivo também ficou sem graça, mas foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

— Bem… Nos desculpe. Foi um choque encontrar a senhorita Kaoru depois de oito anos…

— Oito anos? - a de trança espantou. - Kaoru você tinha treze a oito anos atrás.

— Sim… Lembra que te contei na época que um ruivo me ajudou na escola? - a de olhos azuis apontou para Kenshin e ele sorriu. - Ah e Kenshin, por favor… Não precisa me chamar de senhorita.  
— Quer dizer que é ele?

A recordação de uma Kaoru adolescente chegando ao restaurante, pulando nela para lhe contar que um lindo ruivo a tinha salvado na escola, atacou a mente da de trança. Misao se lembrou do momento em que riu de sua amiga, já que de onde ela havia inventado um japonês ruivo. E agora, tendo a prova dos fatos em sua frente, sentiu que mordeu a língua. E não só existia um japonês ruivo, como era muito bonito.

Ainda atônita Misao continuou.

— Tudo bem… Te devo quatro mil ienes…

Kaoru sorriu altiva.

— Que bom que se lembra.

E riu animada, sendo acompanhada pela amiga. Novamente os demais ficaram perdidos, mas dessa vez o foco era entre a dupla de amigas.

— Ei doninha, porque você deve tanto dinheiro pra feia…?

Yahiko mal terminou de falar, quando soltou um grito de dor. Debaixo da mesa, as amigas pisaram no pé dele com força, uma em cada pé. A família Hiko levou um susto com a cena que presenciou. Fora o pisão ele foi obrigado a ouvir um sermão de como não ousasse chamá-las assim novamente. O único tranquilo a mesa era Okina, que continuava a beber seu saquê, com toda tranquilidade do mundo, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

— Ai… Não precisavam pisar tão forte!

A queixa de Yahiko fez com que o espanto dos demais desaparecesse e Hiko e Sano soltassem uma forte gargalhada. Aoshi e Kenshin apenas sorriram, divertidos com a cena. Okina disfarçou com uma tosse fingida e os três que estavam em foco se calaram, lembrando que não estavam sozinhos e baixaram a cabeça, envergonhados pelo espetáculo.

— É sempre assim?

Perguntou Sano, recuperando um pouco da compostura.

— Sim. Todo dia.

Afirmou o mais velho da mesa.

O ritmo da conversa diminuiu quando Omasu, uma garçonete de feições doces, se aproximou trazendo o pedido dos integrantes da mesa e anotando o pedido dos recém-chegados. O grupo começou a comer e conversar sobre coisas mais corriqueiras como, politica, tempo… Enquanto Kaoru e Kenshin começaram a falar sobre Kendo, Sano e Yahiko de lutas e Misao fazia um monólogo sobre como era impressionante às missões dos ninjas na era Tokugawa para Aoshi, que por sua vez prestava muita atenção.

Quando todos já tinham terminado de comer, com exceção de Sano e Yahiko - que pareciam como quem não comia há um ano -, o celular de Aoshi tocou e foi atendido imediatamente. Após uma conversa sucinta e rápida, com alguém que parecia se chamar Hannya pelo que ele falou, o detetive desligou e sua face assumiu uma expressão mais fria e rígida.

— Peço desculpas, mas preciso ir. - anunciou e Hiko perguntou a razão. - Um crime. Aparentemente uma luta que acabou em morte.

— Onde?

— Em um beco. Três homens…

O anuncio fez a dona do olhar azul, ficar pálida como a neve. Mas, antes que alguém pudesse notar algo, a comoção foi interrompida por mais um barulho de celular. Era a vez de Misao pegar seu aparelho e saber quem era. Mantendo-se o mais neutra possível, a de trança leu e guardou rapidamente o telefone.

— Quem era Misao?

Sem demora, Okina se manifestou.

— Era uma amiga… Eu me esqueci de que temos que terminar um trabalho e ela pediu para encontrá-la…

— Há essa hora?

Aoshi surpreendeu a todos, com sua inusitada questão, o que deixou a moça um pouco desnorteada.

— É… Não… Ela… Ela me espera na internet… Vídeo conferência.

O que fez a pergunta, assentiu, aparentemente mais tranquilo. E ela olhou para o avô, que entendeu perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

Aoshi se levantou e após se despedir de forma geral de todos, se retirou apressado. Misao o seguiu tomando outro caminho, após se despedir de todos e abraçar Kaoru, prometendo falar com ela depois.

— Acho que vou cair fora também… Anji quer que chegue bem cedo amanhã.

Sano informou, após engolir o último pedaço de carne do prato, já se colocando em pé e após uma despedida rápida com um aceno de mão, saiu com a mão direita no bolso, a esquerda solta e na boca um palito que ficava mordendo.

— Creio que já nos vamos também, certo Yahiko?

— Sim…

— Quanto devo pelo jantar?

Kaoru perguntou, olhando para os três homens mais velhos da mesa e Hiko sorriu amplamente.

— Absolutamente nada, senhorita… Foi um prazer tê-los conosco essa noite. O jantar é por minha conta…

— Mas…

A morena ia reclamar, quando sentiu uma mão forte sobre a sua. Olhou para a mão masculina e logo para o dono dela, Kenshin a olhava com doçura e sorria gentilmente.

— Por favor… Aceite.

Tímida, retribuiu o sorriso e assentiu. Todos observavam a cena com atenção, mas nada disseram. Yahiko, o único distraído do que realmente estava passando, interrompeu o clima que se formava, já em pé para partir.

— Vamos logo, Kaoru…

A citada deu um pulo de surpresa, de tão concentrada que estava em seu acompanhante. Kenshin por sua vez, sentiu o sangue ferver. Por uma fração de segundos, teve vontade de estrangular o menino, mas logo passou e acabou achando graça.

— Permitam-me acompanhá-los… Esta tarde…

Kaoru ficou um pouco perdida com a oferta e Yahiko deu de ombros. Após alguma insistência por parte do ruivo, ela acabou concordando, apesar de afirmar que não havia nenhuma necessidade. Os três deixaram o restaurante, sob o olhar interessado dos mais velhos, quando já haviam desaparecido do raio de visão deles, Hiko sorriu maliciosamente e Okina o seguiu, concordando em silêncio com as conclusões do amigo.

-/-/-

Com o cabelo negro e liso molhado e o corpo úmido coberto apenas pelo roupão, Shishio saiu do banheiro, após um banho revigorante. Depois daquele pesadelo e ver o estado de sua esposa, o belo homem de olhos escuros levantou e foi direto para banho, ligando a ducha fria e entrando direto, sem se importar com a sensação de arrepio em sua pele. Procurando esquecer-se daquela memória que não conseguia apagar.

Já mais calmo, voltou para o quarto e a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar suas luvas para esconder as mãos. Após haver se queimado completamente quando criança, foi submetido à inúmera cirurgias plásticas para recuperar sua aparência normal, porém suas mãos não tiveram a mesma sorte. De acordo com os médicos seria impossível consertar o estrago delas. Por tanto, desde então, ele nunca tirava as luvas brancas, a não ser para o banho.

Se aproximou do sofá cinza de dois lugares e acariciou o cabelo acaju de sua esposa, fazendo-a erguer o olhar e sorrir para ele. Como resposta, se abaixou e depositou um beijo nos lábios avermelhados.

— Fuji apareceu?

Foi à direta pergunta dele, após se separarem.

— Sim. E te trouxe isso…

O homem deu a volta no móvel e sentou ao lado dela, pegando envelope pardo das mãos femininas e abrindo.

Dentro havia inúmeras fotos da família Hiko. Seijuro em vários locais, saindo e entrando na empresa, em sua casa, acompanhado por seus sobrinhos, várias imagens de seus sobrinhos sozinhos e acompanhados, em vários eventos, mas o que mais se destacava em todas as fotos e o que mais aparecia era Kenshin Himura. Shishio prestava muita atenção em suas fotos e com cuidado analisava cada detalhe.

— Ele tem uma beleza exótica…

O comentário da esposa o fez sorrir de canto.

— Deve ser de família…

E a olhou, obrigando-a rir.

— E o que fará?

— Tudo tem seu tempo…

Ele parou em uma imagem onde o de cabelo vermelho aparentava estar discutindo com um homem desconhecido, e o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno era o olhar dourado do que estava na foto. Com um sorriso satisfeito, declarou em voz alta.

— Ele deveria estar ao meu lado.

— Em breve…

Foi à forma simples de sua esposa concordar com o fato.

-/-/-

— Então… Esses rapazes não tiveram mais contato com seus pais?

Okina perguntou ao amigo, que bebia saquê, enquanto esperava que lhe trouxessem a conta.

Hiko colocou o copo sobre a mesa e seriamente respondeu.

— Não.

— Não quiseram saber dos filhos?

— Para a sorte deles, não.

— A sorte de quem? - O de cabelo branco perguntou achando graça.

— Dos idiotas dos pais deles… Minha irmã era uma mulher admirável em todos os sentidos, porém só acertou ao se casar com Seiji Himura… Os demais foram total perda de tempo.

— O pai de Kenshin...

Afirmou o mais velho, com o intuito de estimular o amigo a continuar seu relato.

— Sim. Era um bom homem, um tanto sério e de pouca demonstração afetiva, porém, amou verdadeiramente minha irmã e o filho. Mas, infelizmente morreu naquele acidente…

— E o pai de Aoshi?

— Um esnobe, metido à modelo, que se sentia o rei do mundo… Em minha opinião, Aoria se casou com ele para esquecer Seiji… Mas o idiota a traiu.

— Aoshi não quis manter contato com ele?

— Não. Aoshi nunca o perdoou por ter traído a mãe. E acho melhor assim. Não gosto daquele homem, porém o que menos suporto é Koji Sagara.

— O pai de Sanosuke, certo? - o moreno assentiu. - O que aconteceu com ele, creio que eu não soube.

Hiko deu um gole maior em sua bebida e seguiu com seu relato.

— Esse maldito era um bêbado. Um dia levei Kenshin e Aoshi para um dia de treino comigo, e quando os levei de volta, encontrei minha irmã muito machucada e Sano chorando, ele era muito pequeno na época…

— Ele bateu em sua irmã?

— Não apenas nela, como no filho também…

— E o que você fez?

Curioso, Okina prestava muita atenção e não perdeu o sorriso de satisfação que se formou no rosto do amigo.

— Mostrei a ele como se bate em alguém… - o de cabelo branco sorriu. - Depois de duas semanas hospitalizado, ele descobriu que além de ter que arcar com as contas hospitalares, sozinho, ele não tinha mais casa para voltar e as coisas dele estavam em um saco de lixo nos pés da cama do hospital.

— Ele não tentou nada mais?

— Hum… Depois da minha conversa com ele, no dia que recebeu alta… Não.

— Vou querer saber o que foi dito?

Quando o moreno ia responder, uma voz feminina irrompeu o local, ambos olharam para a mulher que interrompeu a conversa. E pela primeira vez na noite, foi a vez do imponente magnata Seijuro Hiko ficar abobado com a beleza da moça.

Alta, de pele clara, com o longo cabelo liso castanho escuro até a cintura, solto. O corpo escultural e muito bem modelado, digno de uma miss fitness, com todos os atributos bem desenvolvidos e muito atrativos. Ela era uma mulher formada de seus vinte e nove anos. Até sua aura era de alguém independente e que sabia o que queria da vida. Quando os olhos castanhos femininos encontraram os castanhos masculinos do moreno, uma atração mútua invadiu o ambiente, surpreendendo o mais velho de imediato.

Com um sorriso salaz no rosto, Okina aclarou a garganta, chamando a atenção para ele.

— Seijuro, permita-me lhe apresentar a prima de Misao, Okon. Irmã de Omasu, a moça que nos serviu.

— Pelo visto você esta acompanhado de lindas moças meu amigo.

Sorriu arrogante e o dono do restaurante concordou.

— Okon, este é meu velho amigo, Seijuro Hiko…

— O mestre…

Ela estava completamente perdida na atração que sentiu pelo homem a sua frente, que sorria para ela, galante. Divertindo-se, Okina resolveu atrapalhar.

— Veio falar algo, Okon?

O moreno entendeu a provocação e encarou o amigo.

— Bem… Sim… É… Eu trouxe a conta… Desculpem a demora, é que muitos vieram pagar a conta ao mesmo tempo…

A moça ficou perdida e Hiko começou a rir.

-/-/-

Kenshin e Kaoru caminhavam lado a lado, Yahiko já tinha passado eles a um bom tempo e os dois andavam a passo lento, sem pressa alguma, curtindo a simples presença do outro. Algo dentro de ambos mudou ao se encontrarem. De inicio não passou de uma surpresa agradável ao reencontrar alguém do passado, mas logo… A conversa, o perfume, a presença, os olhares, os sorrisos… Tudo foi contribuindo para o sentimento de nostalgia mudar para um de atração. Uma atração tão palpável que era impossível ignorar.

Quando Kaoru informou que ia embora, Kenshin logo se prontificou para acompanhá-la, até a porta do restaurante, ela insistia de que não haveria necessidade, já que estava com Yahiko e estavam próximos do dojo. Mas, nada que disse fez efeito, a obrigando a aceitar a presença dele no caminho de volta. E foi assim, que agora eles se encontravam juntos, perdidos em seu próprio mundo, nas ruas silenciosas e com pouca iluminação do caminho até o dojo. De dia era um local animado e acolhedor. A noite era capaz de assustar os mais covardes.

— Realmente agradeço muito sua companhia, Kenshin… Mas, não tinha a necessidade...

— Kaoru… Por favor, eu não poderia deixar um adolescente e uma jovem linda como você voltarem para casa, sozinhos. - ela ruborizou com o comentário e ele sorriu ao notar. - Além do mais… Aqui parece ser um caminho deserto e realmente perigoso.

O comentário final a fez rir.

— Garanto que não passa de aparência. Aliás… Está tentando ser galante?

Recuperando a compostura ela se atreveu a provocar. Olhou de esgueira para ele com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e uma sobrancelha erguida, altiva e brincalhona. O ruivo notou e segurou a vontade de rir. Em contrapartida sorriu sedutor.

— Por um acaso estou tendo êxito em minha tentativa?

A morena perdeu a altivez, deixando a mostra apenas a menina tímida e travessa.

— Quase. Posso dizer que não esta se saindo nada mal…

— Fico feliz em saber disso.

Concluiu seu raciocínio bem na hora em que pararam em frente à porta do dojo. Kaoru se sentiu de repente, sem jeito, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Sua tensão se concentrou nas mãos que não paravam de arrugar a saia do vestido. Censurou-se internamente por passar de uma mulher adulta para uma adolescente frente ao seu primeiro amor a quem desejava se declarar, mas não conseguia. Era exatamente assim como se sentiu naquele momento.

Kenshin sentiu a mudança de clima, a tensão que se instalou. Olhou para ela detalhadamente, observando como ela evitava olhar em seus olhos, como mordia o lábio inferior, umedecendo-o com a ponta da língua e teve uma imensurável vontade de agarra-la pela cintura e se apossar daquela boca tão bem desenhada de cor levemente avermelhada. Mas, se conteve. Não era a hora e nem o momento. Não podia pular sobre ela no primeiro encontro - que por sinal, nem era um encontro, já que tudo não passou de um acaso -, só porque seu corpo e mente guiados pelo desejo lhe pediam. Aliás, imploravam.

Suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, como uma forma de suprimir o ímpeto. Esse movimento a fez encará-lo e engoliu em seco ao surpreendê-lo encarando-a penetrantemente. Os olhos violetas tão doces, estavam diferentes. Havia um brilho âmbar neles e estavam nublados por algo que ela reconheceu como satiríase. A morena arfou com as sensações que percorreram seu corpo. Era algo novo. Apesar de já ter tido namorados, já ter tido uma vida amorosa ativa, nunca antes tinha sentido aquela sensação e isso a desconcertou.

— En-engraçado termos nos encontrados depois de tantos anos, não acha?

— Sim…

A voz saiu mais rouca do que ele queria com a resposta e ela engoliu em seco.

— Deve ser o destino…

Sem desviarem seus olhares, ela continuou a falar sentindo a voz tão fraca quanto suas pernas, que estavam com dificuldade para mantê-la em pé. Ele se aproximou um passo a mais dela e respondeu com a voz firme.

— Eu não acredito em destino…

— Então como explica esse reencontro, de forma tão imprevisível como quando nos conhecemos?

— Acredito em que nada é por acaso. Acho que o destino, traçamos nós mesmos de acordo com as decisões que tomamos… Eu tenho lembrado muito daquele dia. Acredito que isso possa ter te trazido até a mim.

— Engraçado… Eu também tenho… Lembrado muito daquele dia… De… Você!

— Eu diria… Que minha memória não faz jus a sua beleza.

Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dela, a vontade falou mais alto e começaram a diminuir a distância entre eles, lentamente. E quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, à voz de Yahiko gritando-a para entrar logo e não se esquecer de trancar a porta foi ouvida. No susto eles se separaram de forma brusca, como duas crianças que são flagradas pelos pais fazendo arte.

O coração de ambos estava disparado. Queriam tanto ter provado os lábios um do outro, mas a forma que foram interrompidos acabou com o clima.

— Acho… Acho melhor eu entrar.

— Certo.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo, desejando ter alguma inspiração divina para que o momento não acabasse. Não queria se despedir. Ela sorriu e deu meia voltar para entrar, quando ele a segurou pelo braço a impedindo. A morena o encarou inquisitiva.

— Eu… - sem saber o que dizer, falou o primeiro que veio a mente. - Eu nunca soube a razão de ter ido visitar a sua escola naquele dia. Não… Não deveria ter sido o contrário?

Kaoru o encarou desnorteada, boquiaberta e levou alguns segundos, que pareceram eternos para assimilar aquele assunto. Até que de repente, começou a rir e ele a acompanhou.

— Ai Kenshin… Como quer que me lembre? Faz oito anos.

— Nunca se sabe…

Riram juntos, sentindo a tensão do ambiente amenizar e recuperarem aquele companheirismos confortável do inicio.

— Você não mudou nada… - constatou. - A mesma aparência, é como se o tempo tivesse congelado para você. A única mudança é essa cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda.

Ergueu a mão e tocou, traçando com os dedos cada linha, com total carinho e dedicação. Observando hipnotizada. Ele deitou levemente a cabeça, sobre o toque dela, deleitando-se com a suavidade.

— Ela te incomoda?

A pergunta a tirou do transe.

— O que?

— Minha cicatriz…

E o sorriso doce que ela dedicou a ele, seguido de uma firme negação com um movimento de cabeça, o fez pensar que estava vendo um anjo em sua frente.

— Ela me da à sensação de te completar… É como se fosse a última parte do quebra cabeça, o que o deixa lindo e completo.

— Obrigado.

E o medo de ser repudiado desapareceu, sobrando apenas uma sensação de conforto que aqueceu o coração, o que foi representado por um sorriso gentil em seus lábios.

— E é óbvio que eu mudei, eu tinha treze anos.

Como quem cai em uma realidade alternativa, a morena mudou de assunto resgatando um comentário feito há tempos e totalmente esquecido. Atordoado, porém compreendendo a situação, vê-la afirmar o fato com tal convicção o fez sorrir de forma ampla.

— Sim… E devo dizer que está muito mais linda hoje, do que em minha memória.

Novamente a timidez se apossou dela. Mordendo o lábio inferior pela milésima vez na noite e com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, ela voltou a dar meia volta e entrou no dojo, mas antes de fechar a porta o olhou por última vez.

— Tenha uma boa noite, Kenshin.

— Durma bem, Kaoru.

— Venha me visitar…

— Pode contar com isso.

E com uma última troca de sorriso de ambos, ela fechou a porta. O ruivo esperou até ouvir as trancas e os passos delicados dela se distanciarem, para retomar o caminho de volta ao restaurante, onde seu irmão e tio o esperavam. Usando de todo seu domínio próprio, ele caminhou para longe da porta que ele tanto desejava por a baixo, só para tomá-la em seus braços.

— Essa noite será muito complicada para dormir.

Sussurrou, enquanto andava apressado com as mãos nos bolsos.

Em meio à penumbra, pode-se ouvir a risada maliciosa de um homem que observou, em silêncio, toda a cena.

-/-/-

Misao caminhava pela rua escura. A mensagem que recebeu de Saitou a obrigou a mentir a seus novos amigos, dizendo que precisava terminar um trabalho, por isso, acabou partindo antes mesmo de Kaoru e Yahiko saírem. Obviamente seu avô tinha entendido a verdadeira razão para sua ausência, mas se sentia uma mal educada perante os demais.

— Mas, obviamente Saitou pouco se importa com minha vida social…

Reclamou para o vazio, parando bruscamente, quase fazendo birra de raiva.

Um ruído a alertou. Deveria estar sozinha, àquela hora poucas pessoas passeavam por aquele local mal iluminado, era perigoso, sendo frequentado apenas por bandidos e prostitutas. Virou levemente a cabeça para ter uma maior visão periférica e pode avistar duas sombras se escondendo.

Sorriu travessa.

— Então, querem brincar comigo... – falou baixinho. – Para isso terão que me encontrar primeiro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, virou a sua esquerda, entrando em um beco sem saída. Dois rapazes que a seguiam alargaram o sorriso ao ver onde ela tinha ido. Pensaram que seria o alvo mais fácil da noite. Correram atrás dela e sem demora tomaram o mesmo rumo da moça.

— Mas...

— Onde?

Cada um se expressou o melhor que pode perante a surpresa. O local, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua e de algumas janelas próximas, estava totalmente vazio. Os japoneses olharam de um lado a outro, vasculhando cada espacinho que encontravam em busca da jovem e nada dela. Observaram as paredes e julgaram altas de mais para serem escaladas e seria impressionante se uma garota tão frágil como a que viram, fosse capaz de subi-las.

Supersticiosos, se entreolharam uma última vez, chegando a um acordo mútuo deram meia volta, saindo do lugar correndo o mais rápido que puderam.

Nunca descobriram que estavam sendo observados por dois pares de olhos, um dourados e agressivos, e o outro, verdes e divertidos. A dona da trança começou a rir descontroladamente com a cena, enquanto gritava covardes, mas eles estavam longe demais para ouvirem algo.

Ao seu lado, um homem imponente, de olhar mortal, dourado, seu cabelo cortado até a nuca, todo penteado para trás, negro e brilhante, com apenas uns poucos fios de sua franja caídos na testa. Seus lábios curvados em um sorriso sádico. Seu corpo esguio e definido era coberto por uma roupa azul meia noite. A camisa com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e as mãos cobertas por luvas sem dedo. Na mão esquerda o cigarro aceso, como sempre.

— Estranho você não ter arrumado briga…

A voz rouca do homem alto chamou a atenção da moça.

— Numero um... – ela fez o algarismo com o dedo e quase enfiou na cara dele, que nem se moveu. – Eu não arrumo briga, apenas ensino a me respeitarem... Com alguns golpes marciais... – colocou a mão na cintura e ergueu a cabeça, altiva. – Numero dois... – voltou a olhar ele. – Eu estava com pressa, já que você disse para vir correndo...

— Fico feliz em saber que sabe ser obediente, doninha…

Ele riu e ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Fala logo, o que você quer lobo sarnento...

— Chega a ser engraçado ver como você é tão agressiva hoje em dia comigo...

— Não se ache... O que aconteceu no passado, se chama passado por alguma razão, certo?

Falou com soberba.

— Assim que eu gosto. Profissional.

— O que quer? – revirou os olhos com desanimo.

— Três homens foram encontrados cortados em um beco. Um morreu, o que deveria ser o chefe dos outros dois. Foi atravessado por uma katana na garganta…

A jovem prendeu a respiração, quando ele começou o relato e sentiu um alivio quase atordoador com o final, aquele onde foi dito como o homem morreu. O que era sinal de que sua melhor amiga, Kaoru, não tinha nada a ver com a causa da morte do individuo. Porém, se ela analisasse por outro lado, alguém tinha matado o homem e qual seria a razão para ter feito isso…

Perdida em seus pensamentos, levou um susto quando sentiu um golpe em sua cabeça. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou o olhar penetrante do homem que a encarava sem nenhum animo. Meneou a cabeça e voltou à realidade, enquanto passava a mão no local atingido.

— Ai… Não precisava me bater.

— Depois de falar com o vento e te chamar inúmeras vezes, te bater foi a melhor opção. Em que estava pensando?

— Na-Nada... Você dizia?

Saitou jogou uma pasta, que não tinha notado que estava com ele, sobre ela.

— Eu não vou ficar repetindo... Leia.

— Como você é insuportável... – abriu e começou a ver as fotos da cena, do morto e dois feridos. – O que aconteceu com os demais?

— Foram socorridos a tempo e estão no hospital, estáveis.

— Certo... E como posso ser útil?

— Quero seu relatório. Você é minha informante, Misao. Não é de hoje que investigamos esses ataques. Quero progresso, quero saber quem esta por trás disso.

Se manteve calada.

— Algo me diz que você sabe mais, do que está falando...

— Eu...

— Não minta. Você é péssima nisso. Só informo algo. É bom que sua razão para não me dizer o sabe seja excelente ou quando eu descobrir, vou te acusar de cumplicidade.

A de trança franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto o policial deu as costas para ela e começou a andar em direção ao outro extremo do telhado. E quando chegou à outra ponta, falou sem olhar para ela.

— Eu gosto dos seus serviços, doninha... Só não me decepcione.

Pulou e desapareceu da visão dela.

A de olhos verdes desviou o olhar do horizonte e voltou a observar as imagens, se perguntando quem poderia ter matado o homem, transformando o crime, de apenas uma luta que acabou mal para um assassinado premeditado.

— Se eu descobrir quem fez isso, consigo te livrar Kao…

E com tristeza, segurando a pasta na mão direita, ela pulou do telhado, voltando pelo caminho que veio, direto para casa.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Oieeee... Sorry, demorei horrores e sei que esse capitulo ficou bem menor que o primeiro, desculpem._

 _Mas, eu precisava encerrar isso para poder começar com a etapa da "diversão" no próximo. hahahaha_

 _Eu realmente demorei, mas agora to trabalhando e nas minhas folgas, eu faço tudo, menos descansar..._

 _Além disso, tenho várias outras fics para escrever e atualizar e para finalizar, como estou traduzindo essa fic pro espanhol, eu busco atualizar elas ao mesmo tempo, então... Demora muito. Desculpem. u.u_

 _Mas, estou realmente feliz com a aceitação de vocês... *o*_

 _Obrigada sem vocês eu não sou nada. u.u_

 _Aceito ideias, sugestões, opiniões, perguntas, hipóteses e principalmente muitas reviews. :D_

 _Apertem os cintos porque agora a coisa esquenta. ;)_

 _Beijinhos e espero que gostem desse capitulo. :*_

 _05/09/2015_


	3. Inesperado

_Oie pessoas lindas do meu coração, tudo bem?_

Só vim dar duas informações, no fim do capitulo conversamos. :D

Um: Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas, a fic sim. Também não ganho nada com escrevê-la, infelizmente. Porque si ganhasse tava milionaria. kkkkkkk

Dois: Esse capitulo tem hentai. (Como? Ja vão descobrir. kkkkk)

 _Por isso, se não gostam de ler cenas explicitas de sexo ou são menores de idade, colocarei o inicio de cada frase para que parem de ler e retomem a seguir sem perder nada da estória. Agora, se são de menor e ainda assim querem ler, não venham reclamar nada comigo, estão por conta propria.  
 **Pare de ler:** "_ _A mão forte e grossa masculina... " _

_**Retorne:** "O sorriso de satisfação e prazer..."_

 ** _Boa Leitura..._**

* * *

 **03\. Inesperado.**

Aoshi entrou na mansão e foi prontamente recebido por Tae Sekihara, que não só era a governanta da família em anos como também a cozinheira chefe. Uma jovem de seus vinte e seis anos, olhos e cabelos, até os ombros, castanho. De baixa estatura e magra. Uma jovem gentil e bonita.

Entrou para a família graças a sua mãe quem era a antiga governanta. E Hiko foi quem pagou toda a faculdade de gastronomia da jovem. Recebeu o cargo de cozinheira assim que completou a faculdade e o de governanta, quando a mãe da jovem ficou doente e veio a falecer.

Assim que foi descoberta a doença, o chefe da família se preocupou em conseguir o melhor tratamento para a mulher, mas infelizmente não foi possível salvá-la. Após a tragédia, ele ofereceu o cargo para a jovem, que prontamente aceitou e agora servia a família de bom grado.

— Senhor Aoshi… Seja bem vindo!

Com uma reverencia ela o recebeu logo na entrada.

— Bom dia Tae… Como está?

— Bem, senhor. Devo preparar-lhe algo para comer? Seu tio e irmãos já tomaram o café da manhã.

— Por favor… Eu agradeceria muito. Algo leve, porque não dormi a noite toda e pretendo descansar.

— Como desejar. Todos estão na biblioteca.

Ela pegou o casaco dele, vendo-o franzir o cenho com a informação. Aoshi olhou para o relógio de pulso confirmando a hora.

— Não foram trabalhar?

— Não senhor.

— Obrigado… Pode pedir que levem o que preparar ao meu quarto? Comerei lá.

— Certo.

E com uma despedida rápida ele se dirigiu imediatamente a biblioteca da casa.

-/-/-

—Xeque-mate!

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram com a terceira derrota da manhã. Enquanto Hiko ria a bom rir.

— Meu estúpido sobrinho e pupilo, um dia você aprende.

As risadas de Sano interromperam os dois que estavam jogando xadrez. O lutador estava confortavelmente sentado, espaçoso de pernas cruzadas sobre o assento, enquanto comia um sanduiche e bebia um copo gigante de suco de laranja.

A biblioteca era ampla, com enormes janelas de vidro por onde entrava muita luz. A única cortina fechada era a que ficava ao lado de Hiko e Kenshin, para que não os incomodasse a claridade enquanto jogavam. Estantes altas que iam do teto ao chão, repletas de livros de todos os tipos e temas. Os móveis claros em cores brancas e douradas. Tudo elegantemente decorado de forma harmoniosa. O sofá em que Sano estava ficava de costas a porta dupla de vidro, estilo francês, e de frente ao tabuleiro de xadrez com a base de mármore e as peças de cristal branco e negro.

Atrás do sofá dele havia outro igual, costa com costa, que ficava de frente para a porta e mais duas poltronas voltadas para ele, separando-os por uma mesa baixa de centro. As paredes que não tinham janela eram preenchidas com estantes de livros, e os adornos eram compostos por pequenas esculturas e vasos pintados a mão em locais estratégicos.

Aoshi parou na porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso com a cena.

— Ninguém mais trabalha nessa família?

Entrou perguntando. Sano parou de rir e resolveu provocar o irmão.

— Olha quem fala… Passou a noite inteira na rua, chega às dez horas da manhã e ainda fala de trabalho?

Os olhos azuis encararam o irmão friamente.

— Eu estava trabalhando. Idiota.

Sano riu de novo, feliz por sua pirraça ter surtido o efeito desejado. O recém-chegado revirou os olhos e olhou para o tio que sorria divertido, assistindo a interação entre os irmãos. Kenshin por sua vez, ignorava tudo e continuava olhando fixamente para o tabuleiro tentando descobrir onde havia sido seu erro.

— Então… Por que está chegando só agora? - Hiko curioseou.

— Saitou acha que sou obrigado a passar a noite inteira escrevendo relatório.

Soltou cansado, mas sem emoção.

— Não deveria dormir?

Por primeira vez, o ruivo se manifestou e o irmão que estava em pé apenas assentiu.

— E porque estão em casa ainda?

— O tio e eu não temos nada pra fazer na empresa essa manhã e o Sano…

Hiko e Kenshin pararam se olharam e encararam o mais novo do grupo, que os observava, enquanto mastigava tranquilamente.

— Boa pergunta. Porque está aqui? - completou.

Engoliu e bebeu um longo gole antes de falar.

— Anji me liberou.

E simples assim deu por encerrada a conversa. Hiko o encarava como quem diz: você me deve mais que isso como explicação.

— Bom, vou descansar. Até mais tarde.

E com um tchau geral, Aoshi seguiu direto para o quarto.

-/-/-

Como uma verdadeira apaixonada e admiradora da cultura ocidental, Misao decorou seu quarto com coisas típicas do lado esquerdo do mapa. Claro que graças à convivência entre os dois lados, ha muito tempo essas coisas deixaram de ser algo apenas ocidental, mesmo assim, ela não se importava. A casa inteira tinha um aspecto mais japonês, com exceção de seu quarto.

Normalmente os japoneses preferiam moveis práticos, pequenos, para suprir a falta de espaço que algumas casas possuíam. Mas, a jovem escolheu todo o contrario. Seu quarto não era tão espaçoso quanto ela queria, porém, de acordo com ela, como era muito magra, não haveria problema com o pouco que sobrava.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto na parede ao lado esquerdo ficava uma mesa média com um notebook e cada espaço livre da mesa, preenchido com papeis e pastas de estudo e trabalho. Acima da mesa duas prateleiras que continham mais pastas, papeis e artigos em geral para trabalho. Em meio às prateleiras e a mesa, uma luminária de parede. Passando a mesa, a janela ampla, adornada por uma cortina azul clara. De frente a janela uma grande cama de casal que acabava com a maior parte do quarto. Ficava em diagonal a mesa de trabalho, deixando um caminho um tanto estreito para passar.

Do outro lado da cama, um armário grande, com porta de correr, para que não fosse um problema abri-lo, já que tinha uma distância de uns cinquenta centímetros da cama. A seguir dele a porta do banheiro pessoal. E de frente para a cama, de lado para a porta do banheiro e de entrada, ficava uma cômoda, onde ficava um aparelho de som de ultima geração, acima dele uma televisão plasma de parede, um aparelho de DVD ao lado do som e nos espaços, filmes, CDs, álbuns de fotos, coisas dela como prêmios, troféus de torneios, de tudo um pouco. Todos os móveis eram de mogno, contrastando com o carpete e a parede azul bem claro.

Sempre que estava incomodada com algo, a jovem herdeira do restaurante mais famoso da cidade, que ficava na parte debaixo de sua casa, se trancava em seu quarto para pensar e investigar. E durante toda a noite não havia conseguido dormir. Duas coisas rondavam sua mente. A primeira: quem poderia estar tentando incriminar sua amiga. A segunda: Como encontraria de novo aquele lindo e perfeito detetive. Claro que ela lutava arduamente para se focar na primeira.

Deitada em sua cama, ainda com seu pijama que consistia em um baby-doll de shortinho e uma blusinha colada, com o cabelo emaranhado e solto, ela olhava o teto fixamente. Sua mente vagava sobre todas as possibilidades.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que Kaoru estava fazendo trabalhos sujos para o Juppongatana. Mas a razão ainda não tinha descoberto. Que sua amiga era uma boa pessoa, não tinha duvidas, por isso só ficava a opção de que algo estava errado, que ela deveria estar sendo obrigada por algo ou alguém, as vezes até mesmo essa pessoa era quem completava o serviço que Kaoru não tinha coragem de terminar. Mas, quem?

Levantou de um salto e começou a andar de um lado ao outro, depois em círculos e como não havia espaço, ela subia e descia da cama e brincava de desviar cada obstáculo de seu quarto, mas não se importava com absolutamente nada. Perdida em sua mente.

De repente, parou e olhou pela janela. Do outro lado havia um cartaz, tão grande que de onde estava podia ler o conteúdo. Era uma publicidade de um evento que teria naquela noite. Desses onde só frequentam pessoas consideradas perigosas e cumplices, ou aqueles idiotas que acham que estão sendo muito poderosos em frequentar lugares assim, porque mostram coragem, mas ao primeiro sinal de encrenca se escondem e choram pela mãe. Mas, não era nada disso que lhe chamou a atenção.

O que a deixou realmente intrigada foi o logotipo do patrocinador do evento. Era uma gadanha de ponta cabeça, formando um "J" dentro de um circulo de fogo. O Emblema da Juppongatana. Sorriu satisfeita. Sabia exatamente onde passaria aquela noite. Ouviu Omasu gritar para que ela fosse comer e passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando organiza-lo, saiu correndo. Sentia o estomago roncar de fome.

-/-/-

No ultimo andar do monumental edifício da Hiko's Enterprises, situava-se a sala do todo poderoso CEO Seijuro Hiko. Onde ele tranquilamente revisava alguns documentos sobre compra de materiais esportivos. O local era espartano e simples, porém tão suntuoso quanto o ambiente que o cercava.

A porta de madeira maciça cor clara, combinando com os móveis marfim da sala. Um sofá cor de chumbo ficava de lado para porta, de frente para uma mesa de centro de tampo de vidro e logo a seguir, após poucos metros estava a mesa de escritório, larga e de madeira espessa, com as cadeiras de couro cor de chumbo como conjunto, sendo a maior do dono e atrás dela uma ampla janela de vidro, que ia do teto ao chão. O computador ficava em uma das pontas da mesa, deixando o miolo dela o mais limpo e livre possível.

Ele assinou o último documento quando o telefone do escritório tocou e sua secretária informou que ele tinha uma visita da senhorita Okon. Com um sorriso ladino, Seijuro deu ordens para que ela entrasse e ordenou a sua assistente que proibisse a entrada de qualquer pessoa a sua sala, e não o chamasse por nenhuma razão. Não queria ser interrompido.

A porta do amplo escritório se abriu bem na hora em que o empresário retirava a última folha de cima da mesa, deixando-a totalmente limpa. E a mulher que entrou fez com que o poderoso homem atrás da mesa sorrisse presunçoso e malicioso.

— Então… Você é prima da Misao?

— E você amigo de longa data de Okina?

A moça o encarava com um sorriso de canto, seu olhar cheio de desejo percorrendo o corpo atlético do homem. Seu corpo marcado por um vestido, frente única, bem ajustado cor ameixa, com uma saia que parava na metade da coxa, deixando em evidencia as pernas bem trabalhadas. Nos pés uma sandália de salto alto, fino. O cabelo castanho, longo e solto, caindo pesadamente sobre as costas. O perfume doce inundou o ar, aumentando a libido do outro integrante do cômodo.

Seijuro se levantou e estendeu a mão esquerda para Okon segurá-la, quando a mulher assim o fez ele a puxou com força, enlaçando-a pela cintura com o braço direito, enquanto tomava posse dos lábios femininos.

Ela por sua vez se deixava guiar, passeando suas mãos pelos ombros largos do alto homem, por sobre a camisa de seda, descendo pelas costas, seguindo as marcas de cada músculo do corpo varonil. Sentindo como ele a tomava cada segundo com mais vontade. Aceitando de bom grado aquele beijo cheio de paixão e carinho.

A falta de ar obrigou o casal se separar, mas não se soltaram do abraço.

— Então… Tenho que dizer a Okina que estou namorando a prima de sua neta?

Perguntou debochado, fazendo-a rir com a pergunta, logo a seguir respondeu com o mesmo humor dele.

— Eu não sabia que estávamos namorando…

— Pois agora sabe.

A puxou sem prévio aviso, sentando-a sobre sua mesa, posicionando-se em meio suas pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo não só sua própria excitação, como a dele. O perfume masculino embriagou seus sentidos e ela deixou a cabeça cair para trás quando ele começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço e colo. O sorriso não abandonava o rosto feminino.

Sustentando-se pela cintura estreita do homem para não cair, desceu um pouco mais as mãos e apalpou sem nenhum pudor os glúteos firmes dele. Obrigando-o a sorrir satisfeito, amava como ela se entregava sem demora a suas caricias, esquecendo-se de tudo e todos, sem se preocupar em fazer-se de tímida.

Desde que a conheceu na loja de espadas, ele teve certeza que ela se encaixaria perfeitamente a ele e sua personalidade. Começando assim uma relação precoce, que para ambos começou com uma atração sexual sem medidas e pouco a pouco foi mudando para carinho, gostar e agora, por mais que nenhum deles tenha dito em voz alta, sabiam que existia um sentimento muito mais forte em meio a todo esse desejo. Um sentimento palpável e verdadeiro.

Mas, era uma relação ainda oculta, e foi uma surpresa para ambos quando se viram no restaurante, descobrindo quão ligados estavam, sem ao menos imaginarem. Não tiveram coragem de dizer que já se conheciam e o momento passou, então decidiram continuar de onde sempre estiveram… Da lubricidade cheia de amor.

A mão forte e grossa masculina subiu pela perna esquerda, delineando o caminho com suavidade, causando um arrepio na espinha dorsal dela. Um gemido baixo saiu dos lábios avermelhados dela quando ele chegou até sua intimidade, tocando-a suavemente por cima da calcinha. Ele sorriu malicioso ao sentir a umidade que já transpassava o tecido.

— Sempre pronta…

Sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz rouca, o que a fez estremecer completamente. Esse era o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela.

— Basta olhar para você…

Ele sorriu e puxou para o lado o tecido da calcinha, passando seu dedo por completo na intimidade dela, e brincando com seu ponto central. O ato a fez abrir mais as pernas e gemer baixinho, tentando controlar sua própria voz.

— Hum… Então quando você me viu no restaurante, também ficou excitada?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu um gemido.

— Se eu soubesse teria te arrastado para algum lugar escondido e me ocupado em satisfazer seus desejos.

Com a ultima palavra ele soltou o broche que prendia a parte de cima do vestido atrás da nuca. O tecido leve caiu, deixando a mostra os seios firmes e fartos, que ele sem demora abocanhou, causando mais sensações arrebatadoras no corpo feminino e sentindo que sua própria ereção se tornava cada instante mais incomoda, ansiando por libertar-se de sua prisão.

— Seijuro…

A voz embargada pela luxúria saiu dos lábios femininos, fazendo com que o corpo masculino estremecesse de excitação. Sem poder mais suportar aquele martírio, Hiko a soltou para desvestir-se. Sabendo o que viria pela frente, ela rapidamente se prontificou em ajudá-lo. A camisa não demorou em ir parar no chão, sendo jogada por Okon por cima de sua cabeça, logo a seguir, ele abriu os braços e a encarou com um sorriso safado, enquanto ela de forma agressiva brigava em soltar a fivela do cinto e abrir a braguilha da calça social preta. Sem demora puxou a calça e a cueca boxer para baixo, e continuou as empurrando com os pés, de forma sensual até que atingissem o chão.

Ele a puxou com força pelas coxas e enfiando sem nenhuma consideração as mãos por dentro da saia, arrancou a calcinha de renda preta, deslizando-a pelas pernas femininas até tirá-las por completo e as guardou na gaveta da mesa. Subiu a saia até a cintura, de forma que o vestido ficasse todo enrolado com a parte intima e os seios a vista e a obrigou a deitar-se sobre a mesa.

Abaixou em meio às pernas femininas e lambeu por completo a intimidade dela, fazendo-a curvar as costas para trás com a sensação que a percorreu e morder o dedo indicador da mão direita para afogar um grito de prazer.

A torturou mais um pouco, sentindo em sua boca o gosto da excitação dela, se regozijando com o néctar que só pertencia a ele. Então, ao vê-la completamente extasiada e perdida em prazer ele a penetrou de uma vez só, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxou para um beijo ardente.

Okon segurou nos braços musculosos de seu amante, para se sustentar. Enquanto sentia que ele ficava ainda maior dentro dela.

Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram e os gemidos de ambos eram abafados pelos beijos trocados com fervor. Ele então desceu pelo pescoço dela, brincando com o bico de cada seio, ora lambendo e chupando e ora mordendo. Ela por sua vez enfiava a unhas, arranhando as costas dele e mordia o lábio inferior, mantendo os olhos fechados em puro êxtase.

Hiko segurou a cintura dela com a mão esquerda e com a direita subiu a perna esquerda dela, aumentando seu acesso a ela e intensificando ainda mais as estocadas até que a viu gemer e desfalecer, deliciando-se com o rosto de prazer de Okon ao atingir o orgasmo. Sorrindo e aumentando ainda mais sua velocidade, a boca entreaberta deixava escapar a respiração entrecortada dele, e com um gemido gutural ele atingiu sua própria liberação caindo sobre ela com as pernas bambas e o coração disparado. A cabeça dele acolhida entre os braços dela, deitado sobre os seios com ela acariciando os longos fios negros.

O sorriso de satisfação e prazer não abandonava os lábios de nenhum dos dois.

— O que será de nós?

Quebrou o silêncio, questionando-o. Mas, não era uma cobrança, e sim curiosidade.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos, sendo retribuído.

— O que acha? - levantou. - Eu não vou te deixar livre e se o melhor é dizer a todos sobre nosso relacionamento, que assim seja.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso cheio com a resposta. Não conseguia mais esconder que o queria de forma oficial e após receber um beijo terno de seu amante, ele a ajudou a se levantar e se arrumar, enquanto ele mesmo também se vestia.

Após vestidos ele a abraçou por trás e depositou um beijo em seu ombro.

— Você acha que seus sobrinhos irão aceitar?

Franziu o cenho com a pergunta dela e a obrigou a se virar e encará-lo.

— Eles não têm porque se opor e eu tão pouco permitirei. Acha que Okina, sua irmã e sua prima irão aceitar?

Retrucou provocativo e ela riu e assentiu. Voltaram a se beijar de forma mais ardente.

-/-/-

— Você fez de propósito!

O grito de raiva atrapalhou a aula de kendo, obrigando todos a pararem seus katas e prestarem atenção no acontecimento.

— Não fiz de propósito não, você é que não sabe ficar parado no lugar certo.

Kaoru passou a mão pelo rosto, aquela era sua terceira aula no dia, estava esgotada. E como sempre Yahiko e Yutaro estavam brigando. Eram melhores amigos fora do dojo, mas sempre que colocavam os pés ali dentro e empunhavam suas bokkens se tornavam os maiores competidores do mundo. O que por um lado era bom, já que essa vontade de ser "o melhor" os tornou realmente os melhores do dojo, mas por outro lado era cansativo, pois sempre estavam brigando e atrapalhando as aulas.

— O que aconteceu agora?

Perguntou a mestra andando em direção aos dois, observando como Yutaro Tsukayama - um garoto da idade de Yahiko, mesmo tipo de corpo, só que de cabelo castanho liso e olhos castanhos claros - esfregava a cabeça com uma das mãos. Assim que chegou ao lado deles, o castanho soltou.

— Yahiko me bateu na cabeça…

Kaoru olhou para o irmão adotivo.

— Foi um acidente, a culpa é dele por não conseguir ficar parado no lugar.

— Yahiko… Deveria prestar atenção ao redor. Como quer ser um bom espadachim se não é capaz de ver quem pode ou não se machucar? - falou irritada. - E você Yutaro - abrandou a voz. - Tem que melhorar seu passo e equilíbrio. Como punição, quero mais trinta repetições, para os dois.

— Mas, Kaoru…

O moreno tentou rebater com a irmã, mas apenas conseguiu um olhar de advertência.

— Não se esqueça Yahiko, você foi escolhido para representar o dojo Kamiya no próximo torneio estadual de kendo. Não pode cometer falhas como essa.

O garoto baixou a cabeça, contrariado. Yutaro suspirou chateado e começou seus exercícios extras. A dona dos olhos azuis voltou sua atenção à classe e os exercícios voltaram a ser executados.

Deu as costas aos alunos e foi tomar um gole de sua água. Aquele dia estava sendo muito puxado, não havia conseguido se concentrar direito e foi obrigada a passar uma punição para os dois. Normalmente ela teria estado atenta e visto de quem realmente havia sido a culpa, já que conhecia as atitudes e manias de ambos, mas o vermelho havia tomado conta de toda sua mente desde que se despediu de Kenshin na porta de casa.

Porém, acreditava que aquilo não era realmente o que mais a incomodava naquele dia. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo, marcava cinco para as cinco da tarde, a aula já estava no fim.

-/-/-

Saiu do banho, as gotas de água ainda escorriam por seu peitoral e abdômen totalmente definidos. O cabelo negro, húmido, estava todo bagunçado após ser lavado. O vapor do banho quente embaçou o espelho, obrigando-o passar a mão para limpar um pedaço com o intuito de enxergar o próprio reflexo. Os olhos azuis encararam a si mesmo e soltou o ar de forma cadenciada.

Deu as costas para o espelho e soltou a toalha que envolvia sua cintura, sem se preocupar com sua própria nudez. Aoshi caminhou até o quarto, as pernas grossas e o glúteo firme se contraiam com cada passo. Os ombros largos e a cintura estreita só ressaltavam a beleza varonil do detetive.

Não se preocupou em secar o corpo, passou seu desodorante corporal, e vestiu a camisa de seda negra, abotoando-a calmamente. Depois subiu a boxer da Armani, também negra, como cada uma das peças que colocaria naquela noite. A calça de couro deslizou levemente ajustado pelo corpo. Nos pés colocou meias e calçou um par de coturnos negro, com os cadarços – propositalmente - mal amarrados, dando um ar desleixado. Não abotoou as mangas em volta dos pulsos, deixando aberto e solto.

Voltou ao espelho. O embaçado já havia diminuído e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, deixando-o todo bagunçado, dando-se um ar selvagem ao look. Colocou uma corrente prata no pescoço, deixando a camisa aberta até o começo do peitoral, se olhou no espelho e estava exatamente como tinha planejado, com um aspecto rebelde. Pegou um pouco de dinheiro vivo e agarrou seu sobretudo longo até o tornozelo, de couro preto, e saiu do quarto. Não sem antes esconder no coturno um canivete pequeno.

Sem se despedir de ninguém, Aoshi desceu as escadas e saiu direto da mansão em direção à garagem, subiu em sua moto uma BMW S1000RR 2015 toda negra com apenas alguns detalhes discretos em prata. Partiu a toda velocidade, rumo a seu destino. Naquela noite tinha que investigar disfarçado.

-/-/-

Yahiko fechou o portão gritando apenas um adeus para Kaoru, que gritou de volta para ele não voltar tarde demais, mas acabou falando com a porta, já que ele já tinha ido embora sem prestar a atenção no que ela dizia. Suspirou desanimada e passou a mão pela franja. Meneou a cabeça em forma de descrença e seguiu para o dojo, tinha que terminar de organizar tudo.

Parou na entrada e fez um reverencia antes de tirar os sapatos e pisar no amplo salão de chão de madeira polida. O dojo estava na família a gerações e as características de eras antigas ainda reinavam no local, transportando a pessoa para outra década sempre que punha os pés para dentro.

Após colocar a última bokken no suporte de parede, sentiu um frio na espinha percorre-la. Engoliu em seco e pode sentir o olhar assassino em suas costas. Não soltou a empunhadura da espada, se colocou em pé devagar e virou o corpo calmamente, tentando disfarçar o temor que se apossava dela. E os azuis encontraram os demoníacos olhos negros arregalados e insanos de Jin-e.

— Eu estava a sua procura…

A voz desprovida de sentimento fez o corpo da mulher estremecer. Nunca tinha se encontrado com o homem a sua frente, mas não precisava de uma apresentação formal para saber de quem se tratava. Apenas de ver seus olhos e o amplo sorriso diabólico soube quem estava a sua frente.

Udo Jin-e era um homem bem famoso no mundo do crime. Um assassino em série que fazia serviços por encomenda, cobrando um preço razoável, já que sua maior recompensa era ver o sangue de suas vitimas escoando para fora de seus corpos. Alto, mais do que ela esperava, com um corpo musculoso coberto por uma roupa inteira preta, a blusa sendo quase uma segunda pele de tão colada ao corpo. O cabelo grisalho por completo era contido por uma faixa que ele usava para manter a longa franja longe dos olhos, impedindo que ela o atrapalhasse.

Seu rosto retangular de traços finos não demonstrava nenhum sentimento humano, apesar do sorriso não desaparecer.

— Eu sei quem você é…

A voz feminina soou mais fraca que ela desejou e ele ampliou ainda mais o sorriso, se é que era possível, e seus olhos brilharam. Kaoru deu um passo à trás, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, mas se segurando em não demonstrar seu pavor.

— Fico feliz de não ter que perder tempo em me apresentar… Kaoru Kamiya.

Teve a sensação de que o coração falhou uma batida e puxou o ar com dificuldade, engolindo em seco. Sua mente viajou e se questionava sobre o porquê de ele estar ali.

— Sua morte não foi encomendada, se é o que quer saber.

Lendo a mente dela, respondeu.

— Então…

— Você é tão interessante de observar… Não entendo a razão de Shishio te manter com vida. Uma inútil que não é capaz de tirar uma vida, mesmo segurando uma espada afiada.

O gesto sutil com a mão direita dele, fez com que ela notasse por primeira vez o brilho da lamina de sua espada desembainhada ao lado do corpo masculino seguindo a extensão das longas pernas. Os azuis viajaram da figura humana até a longa katana e voltaram para os olhos negros, onde ela pode distinguir uma doentia satisfação.

— E o que realmente te chama atenção em mim?

Decidiu ganhar tempo. A bokken ainda em sua mão, mas sabia que de nada seria útil. Precisava encontrar uma forma de chegar até sua espada de verdade que ela escondia embaixo do assoalho de madeira sob a tabua que continha o nome de seu falecido pai. Onde ela constantemente adornava com alguma flor, em honra a ele.

— Você me parece mais um ratinho de laboratório, alguém com o qual quero brincar de fazer experiência… Quem sabe se eu abrir sua pele, encontro de onde vem essa coisa chamada compaixão. Como uma forma de estudo.

— Não tem nada melhor passando na televisão?

Perguntou no reflexo, ignorando o mal estar que sentiu com a confissão do assassino e olhou de esgueira, medindo mentalmente quantos passos seriam de onde estava até o esconderijo da espada.

— Não gosto de televisão. Assistir suas missões é muito mais divertido.

E de forma constante começou a avançar em direção a ela, com passos curtos e sem nenhuma pressa. O tempo acabou e Kaoru, ainda se segurando para não correr, começou a retroceder na mesma velocidade para não alarmá-lo, em direção ao local que precisava alcançar.

A luz estava enfraquecendo e Kaoru notou que logo a lâmpada se queimaria, precisava chegar logo ao destino antes que ficasse impossível de se defender daquele lunático. Relanceou uma última vez e confirmou com alivio que estava a três passos do piso oco.

— Vai continuar fugindo?

Voltou a olhar para ele que parou de avançar assim como ela de retroceder e se encararam uma última vez, em trégua. Ela então sorriu de lado, expondo uma confiança que sinceramente não estava sentindo de verdade.

— Eu nunca fujo de uma boa batalha.

E anunciou de forma firme, a luz queimou, o breu tomou conta do espaço, tendo como única iluminação a luz que vinha de fora entrando pela porta aberta. Kaoru lançou com toda força e boa mira a bokken que tinha em mãos sobre Jin-e. Sabia que não o acertaria, ele desviaria a tempo, como o fez, mas serviu para distraí-lo os segundos que precisou para alcançar o esconderijo e sacar sua espada, desembainhando-a em tempo recorde e se colocando em defensiva.

A luta começava.

Sem demora o homem se lançou sobre ela, obrigando a jovem mestra rolar pelo chão para escapar de uma estocada que com certeza, pela força empregada seria impossível de segurar.

— Fugindo de novo.

— Uma espada não é feita para a defesa. Podemos usá-la para esse fim, mas sua verdadeira utilidade é o ataque. Se eu ficar me defendendo de seus golpes a toda hora com ela, ela acabará quebrando ou danando de uma forma que não será mais útil.

Ele sorriu.

— Vejo que é mais inteligente do que supus.

— Eu sou a maestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin e não se atreva a me menosprezar.

Essa foi a vez dela atacar. Levantando rapidamente, mandou ao inferno qualquer que fosse o sentimento de medo e pulou sobre seu adversário com um golpe frontal de cima para baixo, mas foi facilmente desviado pelo outro, que girou o corpo para esquerda e acertou um corte superficial na costela dela. Kaoru caiu no chão sentindo a dor começar e a adrenalina aumentar.

Ainda agachada com o joelho esquerdo e o pé direito no chão, tocou a mão esquerda sobre sua costela de mesmo lado e visualizou com desgosto seu próprio sangue.

Precisava reagir ou seria sua ultima noite de vida, se é que duraria mais que alguns segundos.

Jin-e a encarava com diversão no rosto. Em pé, observando fascinado como o sangue pingava no chão.

— Você é daqueles desgraçados que se excitam com a morte dos outros?

Ele a encarou, nem tinha notado que ela havia levantado, confuso, fechou o sorriso e indagou por uma resposta em silêncio.

— Minha melhor amiga estuda criminologia, e ela me contou sobre o comportamento de alguns assassinos que são incapazes de sentir prazer, a não ser quando estão cortando e matando os demais.

A risada do homem preencheu o local. Ele gargalhava sem pausa.

— Eu já gostei dessa sua amiga, talvez a encontre depois. - se acalmando respondeu.

— Não terá uma próxima vez. Isso acaba hoje.

Ela se colocou em posição de defesa, as pernas separadas na largura dos ombros, as mãos unidas na empunhadura, uma abaixo da outra, à direita em cima. E a espada na vertical com a ponta para cima.

Ele a analisou de pés a cabeça e pode notar na face determinada da jovem, que ela simplesmente ignorava a dor que sentia pelo corte e isso o deixou admirado.

— Acho que começo a entender o que pode ser que Battousai viu em você…

E o comentário a deixou desnorteada.

— Battousai?

Perguntou, mas não obteve resposta a não ser um ataque direto, onde ela não conseguiu desviar e foi obrigada a defender com sua espada que se chocou com a do homem. Por pouco não conseguia parar a investida e poderia ter perdido um braço, já que ele mirava seu ombro direito. Seria um corte rápido e limpo.

Jogou o corpo à esquerda e sentiu o músculo repuxar, não conseguindo conter um grito de dor.

— Vai ser tão prazeroso matar você aos poucos.

Parou o corpo de forma relaxada provocando-a com seu descaso, apoiou a parte de trás da lamina de sua espada sobre o ombro e a observou com cuidado. Kaoru se irritou e tenso a expressão e pulou sobre ele.

Uma sequencia de golpes e defesas, começou.

As espadas dançavam em uma sequencia sem lógica, cada um atacando e defendendo, porém visivelmente a que estava em desvantagem era ela. Não só a força dele era muito superior, como a técnica deles não era compatível e ela ainda lidava com a diferença de altura que atingia diretamente na envergadura do corpo. Ou seja, o alcance dele era pelo menos duas vezes maior que o dela.

Ao se separarem, a mestra do dojo estava visivelmente cansada, ofegante. As gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, caindo ao chão misturando-se com o seu próprio sangue que saia dos cortes leves espalhados por seu corpo, a roupa de treino toda rasgada, deixando a mostra a pele branca tingida de vermelho.

Jin-e a encarava com um sorriso animado. Estava intacto. Sem nenhum ferimento grave e sem cansaço. Mas algo o surpreendeu. Havia um corte em seu braço que ele não tinha notado antes e isso o irritou. Olhou com fúria a ela que sorriu satisfeita.

— Agora já chega.

Jin-e lutador do estilo Nikaidou Heihou, se tornou um verdadeiro especialista em usar a tecnica Shin no Ippou para complementar seu poder. Essa tecnica consistia em paralisar seu adversário com o poder de seu próprio ki. E poucos, durante toda a vida, foram capazes de quebrar essa energia. Pouquíssimos.

Ele a encarou tão profundamente em seus olhos que Kaoru não conseguiu não devolver o olhar. Ela podia jurar que viu um brilho diferente preencher o negro dos olhos daquele maldito lunático por alguns segundos. Logo ela se sentiu totalmente paralisada. Não conseguia mexer nenhum musculo, nem ao menos falar algo. O temor se apossou completamente de seu corpo, o medo e a certeza de sua morte a invadiram.

O de cabelo cinza avançou lentamente até ela, como um leão frente a um antílope sozinho, que lhe serviria de janta e ergueu sua espada, sorriu maleficamente, pronto para dar o golpe final. A única coisa que ela podia mover eram seus olhos que acompanharam cada movimento do homem em câmera lenta, podendo ver exatamente o momento em que a lamina descia de encontro a seu pescoço.

Seu último suspiro ia ser naquele momento, se não fosse o inesperado.

O som do choque de lamina contra lamina preencheu o local causando um eco. Jin-e arregalou os olhos ao ver o terceiro integrante da cena, o mesmo que interrompeu sua diversão e Kaoru apenas pode notar um corpo masculino ao seu lado, antes de desmaiar.

-/-/-

Após apresentar sua carteira de identidade que nada mais era que uma boa soma em dinheiro, ela adentrou aquele grande armazém, onde estava todo iluminado por luzes coloridas, ensurdecedor com música alta e claustrofóbico pela quantidade de gente que se apertava ali para andar e dançar. Não é que ela não tivesse idade para estar ali, na verdade, já tinha idade suficiente, porém não queria dar seu nome verdadeiro para que ninguém pudesse reconhecê-la no futuro, então, pagar era recomendável.

Quando seu coturno de salto alto e grosso pisou naquele chão de metal, onde a porta de entrada dava acesso a uma escada de mesmo material para chegar até a parte de baixo, onde se passava a festa, ela chamou a atenção de muitos que estavam ainda por ali, observando a festa de cima, encostados no corrimão da escada.

Sua forma sexy de se vestir chamou a atenção de todos ao redor. Tanto de homens quanto mulheres, cada um a encarando de forma distinta, porém a malicia se repetia no olhar de muitos. O longo cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com as pontas onduladas e algumas mechas soltas junto com sua franja, adornava o rosto angelical, que estava com uma expressão altiva, os olhos bem marcados com delineador e sombra preta, destacavam o verde esmerada cheio de vida. A boca era marcada por um batom ameixa.

A roupa toda preta de couro consistia em um short curto, que cobria exclusivamente o necessário, deixando a perna inteira descoberta. Um corselete que ia até a altura do umbigo, deixando uma faixa de pele a mostra entre seu termino e o começo do short, marcavam os seios, apresentando um generoso decote. E por cima do corselete tomara-que-caia, uma jaqueta curta, aberta, mostrando cada detalhe da roupa em baixo, com as mangas dobradas na altura do cotovelo.

Um par de brincos pequenos de caveira e no pescoço uma gargantilha com um pingente com o mesmo emblema do brinco. O perfume doce preenchia o caminho por onde passava e de forma instantânea ela se tornou o centro das atenções. Desceu os degraus, fingindo ignorar tudo ao seu redor, mas atenta a cada pessoa por quem passava.

Os olhos percorriam cada canto do local a fim de encontrar o que procurava. O que não demorou em ser localizado perto do bar.

Chegou ao térreo e se dirigiu ereta até o local. Debruçou na bancada de madeira e pediu uma cerveja. Ao mesmo tempo em que observava de longe uma mulher sentada de pernas cruzadas, flertando com um homem alto que estava de costas para ela. A castanha era seu foco.

Já a tinha visto trabalhando com um rapaz chamado Soujiro Seta, que era um dos mandantes do grupo Juppongatana. A castanha que ela reconheceu com o nome de Misanagi, costumava fazer trabalhos que requeriam mais "contato físico" com comerciantes e compradores. Precisava descobrir se ela estava acompanhada naquela noite.

Algo no moreno alto chamou a atenção de Misao, que começou a prestar muita atenção nele. Seria um contato ou apenas a mais nova conquista da prostituta de luxo do grupo?

Viu a moça pedir licença e retirar-se para o local, onde parecia ser o banheiro, se endireitou para segui-la, mas quando o homem se ajeitou no balcão, deixando seu perfil a mostra, a boca de Misao se abriu em surpresa e acabou derrubando sua garrafa de cerveja e quebrando-a.

O barulho chamou a atenção de Aoshi que estava quase conseguindo arrancar as informações que buscava da mulher que desejava ardentemente levá-lo para cama. Quando ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro, de acordo com ela, se preparar para poderem ir embora dali a um lugar mais reservado, ele resolveu se sentar e esperar, já que a fila do banheiro feminino estava tão grande, que supôs, iria demorar.

Mas, o som de algo quebrando perto o suficiente para ele escutar em meio ao som alto, chamou sua atenção e o que viu o deixou tão assombrado que prendeu a respiração.

Os azuis frios se encontraram com os verdes vivos.

Não houve duvida para nenhum dos dois. Reconheceram-se de imediato e o tempo pareceu parar.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Voltei... :D  
_

 _Então, cadê as reviews? hein, hein? kkkkkk_

 _Antes de mais nada, dedico esse capitulo a **Angelica chibilua.** Te amo, linda e estou em falta com vc... Mas logo vou te recompensar, pode acreditar. :D _

_Agora um recadinho muito importante, pode ser que eu demore um pouquinho mais do que de costume para atualizar essa fic, porque, tenho várias outras para atualizar, depois, to trabalhando e sem tempo e para arrematar, estou dirigindo uma peça teatral que estreia dia 1/11. Por isso, pode ser que demore... Mas, NÃO irei abandonar nada._

 _A não ser que não me mandem review... u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (mentira)_

 _Um desafio: a primeira (o) que acertar o nome do salvador (a) de Kaoru, ganha o direito a um desejo que pode ser uma oneshot ou uma cena na fic. Boa sorte. E sejam criativos..._

 _Beijinhos..._

 _08/10/2015_


	4. Tudo ao mesmo tempo

**04\. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.**

O Corvette Jet Black cinza, conversível ano 2016, avançava pelas ruas de Tóquio no limite da velocidade máxima das vias rápidas. Ao volante, o ruivo mantinha o capo fechado e os olhos na pista, o som ligado em uma estação da qual ele não prestava nenhuma atenção e sua mente viajando até a jovem e bela kendoca que ele teve o prazer de reencontrar após oito anos.

Em um momento de distração da parte do motorista, tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Kenshin se sobressaltou com o toque de seu celular, desviando o olhar da rua para o aparelho e ao voltar viu uma barreira na rua deserta, feita por dois utilitários da Fiat, negros. Graças ao bom reflexo, ele conseguiu trocar o pedal a tempo e frear o carro a três metros de distância dos demais carros.

Os olhos violetas percorreram o local e pode ver seis homens descerem dos veículos. Soube que era uma emboscada. Passou o braço pelo banco do copiloto e olhou para trás com o intuito de dar ré e sair dali, mas foi fechado por um terceiro utilitário, igual aos anteriores e mais dois desceram.

Não tinha como fugir. Só enfrentar.

Suspirou. Não queria confusão, mas a noite prometia ser agitada.

Preparou-se para descer do esportivo...

-/-/-

O corpo da kendoca atingiu o chão bem antes de seu salvador se dar conta de seu desmaio. O baque abafado chamou a atenção de ambos causando diferentes reações em cada um. Enquanto Jin-e sorriu divertido o outro se preocupou, aumentando consideravelmente sua irritação.

Alto, dono de um corpo muito bem desenvolvido e definido, de longo cabelo castanho escuro que chegava até a altura da clavícula e olhos expressivos da mesma cor do cabelo. Dono de uma beleza chamativa, com rosto de modelo, Shogo Amakusa era um homem de respeito. Não só por ser muito atrativo, mas também por ser um espadachim do mais alto nível e o terceiro integrante a dominar a poderosa técnica Hiten Mitsurugui-ryu.

Sentindo a mudança de espirito de seu adversário, Jin-e deu um ligeiro pulo para trás colocando distancia entre eles.

— Então… Veio em socorro da donzela indefesa?

Olhou para o corte que Kaoru fez no psicopata e sorriu antes de responder a provocação.

— Nem tão indefesa assim. Certo?

O sorriso desapareceu e Shogo recebeu um olhar irado, enquanto se divertia internamente.

— Por que esta aqui, Amakusa?

— Não permitirei que a machuque.

— Primeiro: já machuquei. - gargalhou, achando graça sozinho. – Segundo: o que foi, continua apaixonado?

O moreno nem respondeu. Imutável.

— Shishio te enviou?

— Acha mesmo que ele não sabe que você a persegue?

— E acha mesmo que me importa? Eu não tenho medo de Shishio… Meu trato com ele é apenas quando me paga.

— Entendo. Mesmo assim, não tem coragem de se rebelar…

Jin-e não respondeu, mas suas feições se fecharam por alguns segundos, irritado. Mas, logo se forçou a expressar seu sorriso de volta.

— Talvez eu possa começar por você, Amakusa.

Com um sorriso ladino e um brilho assassino no olhar, o castanho levantou sua espada e se posicionou em modo de combate. Era tudo o que desejava ouvir...

-/-/-

— Então… Vieram me assaltar ou apenas admirarem minha beleza?

Kenshin brincou com as palavras, mas não com a expressão. Seu corpo parecia relaxado, mas estava pronto para o combate começar. O rosto frio e os olhos ganhando uma nova cor, uma conotação áurea, o que fez os homens se sentirem um pouco afligidos, mas disfarçaram.

Os oito homens o cercaram.

— Battousai… Você morre hoje! - declarou o que deveria ser o líder.

Kenshin sorriu, a luz fraca da rua fazia sombra em seu rosto. Os bandidos se prepararam para atacar, armados com tacos de baseball e dois possuíam pistolas no coldre.

— Então, o que esperam para me atacar? Não estão com medo de um homem sozinho e desarmado, não é mesmo?

— Peguem-no! - ordenou o líder.

Dois se lançaram sobre ele, vindo um de cada lado erguendo os tacos em mãos. Com uma agilidade sobre humana, Kenshin deu um pulo para trás e girou o corpo, parando atrás do homem a sua direita, acertando um golpe na costela que o fez soltar o um grito agudo de dor e perder a força no agarre, soltando o taco, que foi segurado pela mão direita do ruivo.

Sem perder tempo, levantou agressivamente o pedaço de madeira e acertou a cara do homem, fazendo-o cuspir um dente e cair desmaiado. Logo a seguir, acertou a boca do estômago do segundo atacante e com a ponta do bastão a cara do mesmo, quebrando o nariz do homem, deixando-o fora de combate, sem conseguir respirar direito e com o sangue escorrendo abundantemente.

Um caído, o outro ajoelhado.

Kenshin em pé, segurando o taco de baseball ao seu lado, com um olhar frio para os seis que sobraram, os desafiando em silêncio.

Todos observaram incrédulos o novo cenário e antes que perdessem a coragem, pularam para o ataque...

-/-/-

Aoshi e Misao ficaram estáticos. Quase não respiravam presos um no olhar do outro.

Sem saber o que fazer, abriu a boca para falar algo, sabendo que não poderia se esconder do homem a sua frente, mas se calou ao ver a prostituta de luxo do Juppongatana voltando. Ao notar a mudança de atitude da jovem, Aoshi se recompôs e se endireitou, mudando seu foco de visão para a parede, quando sentiu as mãos da castanha passearem por suas costas.

— Meu queridinho… Infelizmente teremos que remarcar nossa noite de brincadeirinhas… - esboçou um sorriso sugestivo.

Aoshi a encarou sorrindo de canto, com interesse fingindo. Mas, não resistiu em lançar um olhar de rápido de esgueira e pode ver a cara de nojo e raiva que fez Misao ao assistir a cena. As mãos da moça estavam fechadas em forma de punho e ela olhava exclusivamente para a Misanagi, desejando poder matá-la. Isso fez o sorriso discreto no rosto masculino aumentar visivelmente e tornar-se legitimo.

— Não se preocupe, não faltará oportunidade...

Aoshi foi calado por um beijo de parte da mulher. Não passou de uma junção de lábios rápida, mas foi o suficiente para irritar e muito a espectadora. Ao se separarem a castanha se despediu com um piscar de olho para o moreno alto e partiu rebolando em direção à saída. Aoshi a seguiu com o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que o sorriso de satisfação se desmanchava para uma expressão de puro desgosto. Não gostou do beijo e muito menos da situação em que se encontrava, mas essa era sua profissão e passar por coisas assim em troca de informação podia ser inevitável.

Voltou-se para Misao bem a tempo de vê-la dar as costas para ele e se dirigir para o meio da pista de dança. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou andar seguindo o caminho da moça tentando a alcançar.

-/-/-

Jin-e sabia que a situação estava ficando fora de controle ao ver Shogo fechar o semblante. Não era que ele tinha medo do homem a sua frente, ele não temia a nada e nem ninguém, mas sabia respeitar um bom adversário. E Amakusa era alguém de muito respeito.

Em um piscar de olhos o castanho se lançou em direção ao psicopata e as espadas se chocaram. Jin-e se surpreendeu por um instante. E pode notar pela força do ataque que o homem não estava com a menor vontade de brincar.

— Você é tão covarde. Ela não era uma adversária para você… Porque usou sua técnica medíocre? - perguntou e desviou de um contra-ataque lateral.

— Porque me deu vontade. - respondeu rindo.

— Então, talvez deva te devolver o mesmo trato…

Sem que Jin-e pudesse notar, Shogo já se encontrava em suas costas e perfurou o ombro esquerdo de seu adversário girando a katana na ferida antes de retira-la. Um grito entredentes acabou com a calma do lugar e o de cabelo branco se afastou consideravelmente de seu adversário. As gotas de sangue escorriam pero ombro, pintando o chão do local.

Se observaram…

-/-/-

O ruivo derrubou o quinto individuo.

Era sete fora de combate, cada um com algo quebrado e sangue pintando o asfalto.

O que deveria ser o líder continuava em pé, observando a cena com os olhos arregalados. Seus homens estavam vivos apesar das condições precárias em que se encontravam e Kenshin não mostrava nem um pouco de preocupação pela situação dos demais.

— Vou perguntar uma única vez… Quem te mandou? - a voz fria gelou o homem.

— Eh…

— Como eu disse, não repetirei a pergunta.

A mão tremula do bandido subiu até o coldre e sacou a arma, porém o medo que sentia não o permitia mirar corretamente. Na verdade ele estava surpreso com ele mesmo. Nunca hesitou ou se assustou com nenhuma vitima. Mas, o homem a sua frente era diferente. Não era qualquer um, não mostrava sentimentos, nem medo ou receio. Não se intimidou com a emboscada e enfrentou a todos de mão livre - no começo - com um sorriso no rosto.

— Quem é você? - a pergunta saiu em um sussurro.

— Você mesmo disse… Sou Battousai.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos, Kenshin acertou o taco na mão do homem, lançando longe a pistola e logo a seguir o segurou pelo colarinho. Os olhos dourados olharam profundamente dentro dos escuros e temerosos do líder e ele finalmente entendeu tudo.

— Vocês não estão aqui para me matarem… Isso é apenas uma forma de me atrasarem… - engoliu em seco. - Quem é o verdadeiro alvo?

O homem gemeu de pânico.

— Vamos colocar dessa forma. - falou baixo, impassível. - Seus colegas estão vivos, mas eu não me importo de matar você, lentamente… Por isso, se quer viver, responda. Quem é o verdadeiro alvo?

— Ka… Kamiya Kaoru.

Os olhos do ruivo se abriram consideravelmente, logo a frieza foi abandonada e a raiva se apossou dele. Com a ponta do taco, acertou a boca do estômago do líder e viu como o corpo caia mole ao chão após ser solto de seu agarre. Ele desmaiou imediatamente.

Sem se preocupar com nada e nem ninguém, voltou apressadamente para o carro, jogando a nova arma no banco de trás e arrancou a toda velocidade, desviando dos utilitários, rumo ao dojo Kamiya.

-/-/-

— Misao! - gritou.

Mas a música alta misturada ao grito de diversão das pessoas que o empurravam enquanto dançavam, fez a voz de Aoshi desaparecer completamente. Misao continuava empurrando e abrindo espaço como podia para seu passo e ele a seguindo como dava a uns dois metros atrás, atrasado pela multidão.

A raiva que sentiu ao ver aquela mulher beijando o detetive a deixou descontrolada. Sabia que era um completo absurdo, já que ela mal o conhecia e ainda por cima, não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar a vontade que teve de separá-la a tapa de seu interesse romântico.

Parou em meio à pista e suspirou pesadamente, passou a mão pelo rosto e meneou a cabeça em forma de negação. Deveria estar ficando louca, não havia razão para tudo aquilo. Mas, não podia negar que Aoshi Shinomori a atraia de uma forma que nenhum outro foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Sentiu alguém empurrá-la ao ponto de quase cair e foi quando despertou de seu ensimesmamento e notou que as pessoas a sua volta, não estavam preocupadas com seus pensamentos, estavam ali para dançar e pular. Algumas pareciam estar fazendo muito mais que dançar, devido aos movimentos que exerciam e como estavam coladas a seus parceiros, porém, isso apenas afirmava o fato de estar parada no local errado.

— Aoshi é um policial e deve estar investigando o mesmo que eu… É isso. Acalme-se Misao… Você esta errada. - sussurrou para si mesma.

E resoluta, ergueu a cabeça para partir, foi quando sentiu uma forte mão envolver seu braço e puxá-la com avidez.

Espantada, olhou para trás e se surpreendeu com o cara grande e mal encarado que a fitava com lasciva…

-/-/-

Shogo não desviava os olhos castanhos dos negros de Jin-e, ambos perdidos em suas próprias respirações e pensamentos. Cada um esperando o primeiro passo do adversário.

O sangue do ferimento causado pelo castanho gotejava incessante e a dor latejante o estava incomodando. Olhou de relance pela primeira vez - desde que sua luta com o intruso havia começado - a kendoca que continuava caída no mesmo lugar. Sua respiração tranquila mostrava que estava em um sono profundo, do qual nada poderia despertá-la naquele momento.

— Então? Não vai me enfrentar mais? - provocou e Jin-e sorriu em resposta. - Será que tem medo de mim?

— Eu não tenho medo de ninguém… Só acho que essa não é a hora de te matar Amakusa.

Shogo se endireitou, saindo da posição de combate e posicionando-se ereto com a espada descansando ao lado do corpo, desembainhada.

— Desaparece da minha frente, e saiba que se voltar a incomodá-la, pessoalmente te darei a pior morte que possa imaginar.

As palavras saíram cadenciadas e baixas. A ameaça incrustada nelas era tão afiada quando a lâmina. O psicopata acreditou nas palavras do adversário, sabia bem que não era uma piada, mas não se importou realmente. Deixaria o castanho acreditar que ele deixaria a jovem em paz, até que baixassem a guarda e ele pudesse completar sua missão, ou melhor dizendo, seu desejo: Matar Kaoru Kamiya.

Voltou a sua posição normal e com um rápido movimento, limpou e guardou sua espada. Olhou para o castanho uma ultima vez e gargalhou antes de sair tão rápido e silenciosamente quanto entrou.

Após alguns segundos e certificar-se de que o ki de Jin-e havia desaparecido, Shogo limpou e guardou sua espada em tempo recorde, caindo logo a seguir de joelhos, seu rosto mostrando o desespero pelo estado de Kaoru.

Levantou o torso da morena e apoiou a cabeça dela nas pernas, enquanto se certificava de que continuava respirando. Soltou o ar aliviado e percorreu o corpo dela observando as feridas, estava sangrando demais, mas não tinha nenhum ponto vital ferido e nem uma veia aberta. Era um bom sinal.

— Precisa de atendimento médico agora. - falou para o vento.

Levantou e foi em busca de algum pano para envolver o torso dela e cobrir os ferimentos. Ao voltar, só teve o tempo de enrolar ela em uma toalha branca, quando pode ouvir o som de um carro derrapando ao frear bruscamente, a porta se abrir e passos de corrida se aproximando do portão.

Conhecia aquele ki e sabia que a pessoa não estava de bom humor.

-/-/-

— E ai gostosinha… Quer se divertir um pouquinho? - falou passando a língua pelos grossos lábios.

O homem não era bonito, mas também não era feio. Era o típico comum. Daqueles que se encontra em cada esquina. Não possuía nenhum atrativo e só lhe despertava repugnância. As mãos grossas e ásperas dele a incomodou, mas o cheiro forte de suor misturado a whisky barato proveniente do corpo e hálito dele, fez o estômago dela embrulhar.

A proximidade a estava fazendo entrar em desespero.

Ouviu a pergunta e disfarçando o enjoo, parou. Fez cara de pensativa, levando a mão até o queixo, estreitou os olhos como se estivesse concentrada e depois se voltou para o intruso, com o maior e mais brilhante sorriso.

— Não! Obrigada. - virou o corpo, forcejando para escapar do agarre.

Desgostoso com a resposta que recebeu, apertou ainda mais as mãos ao redor do braço feminino.

— Mas, eu acho que você deveria ficar.

Puxando-a para bem perto, sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o corpo de Misao se arrepiar de nojo. Decidida em dar a volta e ensinar uma boa lição para o desagradável individuo, se armou de coragem e virou o corpo rapidamente ficando de frente para ele, com a mão direita aberta no alto, pronta para acertar um forte tapa na cara dele, parou a mão em meio caminho, devido a seus bons reflexos, admirada com o que viu.

Aoshi veio por trás do homem, sem que nem ele ou Misao tivessem notado nada e quando o viu sussurrar no ouvido da jovem, não pensou duas vezes, o puxou pela gola da jaqueta que vestia e quando o tipo se voltou para ver quem era que o chamava de forma tão pouco educada, recebeu um soco de direita em meio a cara.

Tudo foi ao mesmo tempo, na queda causada pelo golpe que recebeu, ele soltou o braço da garota, caindo em meio à multidão, levando alguns com ele pelo caminho e outros se afastando para abrir o espaço. Misao parou na metade do golpe ao ver Aoshi se aproximar furiosamente, puxando e golpeando o homem. Continuou em estatua, assistindo a cena, pasma.

O detetive se posicionou ao lado dela, levemente a sua frente, observando o grande primata caído ao chão se recuperando da tontura ocasionada pelo soco bem encaixado. Ainda boquiaberta, ela começou a baixar a mão, recuperando a consciência do que se passava ali.

— Ao-Aoshi? - ciciou.

Mas, apesar do barulho ao redor ser alto demais, ele ouviu a voz fraca dela e a encarou de esgueira. Azul e verde se encontraram e a tão peculiar atração sexual que existia entre eles desde o primeiro dia, contaminou o ar e os olhos de ambos se tornaram nebulosos.

— Desgraçado…

Perdidos em seus anseios com respeito ao outro, não notaram quando o homem intrometido se levantou e se colocou em posição de combate, com um soco inglês em cada mão. Misao engoliu em seco e Aoshi apenas assumiu sua frieza característica…

-/-/-

Kenshin chegou ao dojo a toda velocidade, ao chegar parou e se preparou para colocar o portão de madeira abaixo com um chute frontal, e assim o fez. Só que não contava com que o mesmo estivesse aberto e quase foi de encontro ao chão com a força usada. Caindo com o joelho esquerdo e o pé direito no chão, meneou a cabeça em negação e sem pensar muito nisso se colocou em pé e correu em busca da jovem mestra.

Percorreu os olhos pelo local e entrou na casa, abrindo e fechando uma porta trás outra, nada. Nem vestígio, observou o terreno e seguiu direto para o dojo, sem notar a presença em meio as sombras, que tinha ocultado seu ki para não ser descoberto, mas não deixava de observar o desespero com o qual o ruivo percorria o local.

Kenshin subiu a pequena escada até o dojo e apesar do lugar estar às escuras, conseguiu ver a sombra de um corpo tombado em meio ao salão. O cheiro de sangue inundou suas narinas e em alerta adentrou o local, notando os sinais de luta que ficaram para trás. Não se preocupou com tirar os sapatos e ao se certificar de que o corpo pertencia a Kaoru, caiu rapidamente de joelhos, procurando confirmar que ela ainda estava viva.

Seu coração doeu ao vê-la ensanguentada e desacordada, os violetas ganharam um brilho dourado e estranhou ver a toalha que envolvia os ferimentos. Não teve nenhuma dúvida, alguém a defendeu e ia ajudá-la, mas fugiu com sua chegada. Investigaria isso mais tarde, naquele momento tinha que levá-la ao hospital, urgente.

Passou um braço sob os joelhos e o outro em meio às costas dela, levantando e a encostando nele, sem se preocupar com se manchar de sangue. A cabeça dela descansou sobre seu ombro e se dirigiu para a saída, com urgência.

Sentiu um movimento vindo de perto do muro ao lado de uma árvore, mas como não sentiu uma presença nociva, ignorou. Ela era a prioridade naquele instante.

-/-/-

O homem se lançou sobre Aoshi com um direto de direita, que foi habilmente desviado e contra-atacado com uma joelhada no estômago, fazendo ele se curvar de dor. Os olhos escuros, avermelhados por conta das bebidas e talvez de algo mais, olharam com ódio para o alto moreno de olhos azuis, que se mantinha impassível a espera de outro ataque.

Nesse instante já tinham formado uma roda de pessoas que assistiam a cena e incentivavam. Misao estava a margem, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, observando o êxtase de alegria nos olhos dos espectadores.

O homem avançou mais uma vez, mas antes de se aproximar demais, Aoshi com um movimento rápido, puxou de lado a parte de baixo do longo sobretudo, liberando a perna e com uma técnica impecável, acertou uma giratória precisa na cara do homem, fazendo-o cair de encontro ao chão, desmaiado.

Os gritos de diversão foram à loucura, com direito a aplausos e comemoração.

Um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Ignorando os demais, seus olhos buscaram a jovem por quem se envolveu em toda aquela briga e a encontrou do outro lado da roda, observando-o atentamente, mas apesar de estar mais séria, não conseguiu deixar de distinguir nos olhos verdes um brilho de satisfação e admiração por ele.

Sorriu discretamente de canto e caminhou em direção a ela, parando a escassos centímetros da jovem. Novamente se olharam em silêncio, ignorando as miradas sobre eles.

Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu o perfume masculino entorpecer sua mente. A respiração ficou mais difícil e seus sentidos se desligaram. A única coisa que sentiu foi o puxão de quando ele a segurou e levou para fora dali. Sem entender direito, seguiu os passos do moreno, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

-/-/-

Kenshin entrava no melhor e mais ostensivo hospital da cidade com a jovem em seus braços, ainda desacordada. Ao vê-lo logo uma enfermeira se aproximou perguntando o que havia ocorrido, desesperado, só atinou em responder que precisava de um médico de emergência.

A mulher seguia perguntando o que tinha ocorrido e ao se esgotar toda a paciência que tinha, gritou.

— Manda chamar um médico agora. Ela precisa de atendimento imediato!

Assustada a jovem enfermeira apenas se dirigiu ao balcão de atendimento e pediu pela equipe de emergências. Logo, o ruivo começou a ver a movimentação e começou a se sentir um pouco mais aliviado, finalmente ela seria socorrida e ele poderia relaxar por um pouco de tempo.

-/-/-

Só notou o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu o vento frio da noite atingir seu corpo. Já há alguns dias o calor estava sendo constante, o que fazia com que a menor queda de temperatura fosse notada pelos habitantes da cidade. Seu corpo tremeu com a mudança brusca de ar. Forçou para se soltar do agarre e notou o detetive parar inesperadamente e olhar para ela. Não conseguiu evitar sentir que o rubor se apoderava de suas bochechas e desejou que a pouca luz da rua impedisse que ele notasse.

— Aonde esta me levando? - perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

O moreno olhou de um lado ao outro e percebeu que já estavam fora do armazém. Suspirou e soltou lentamente o pulso dela. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, pensando em seu próximo passo.

— Obrigada por me defender…

Começou, mas foi calada pela forma com a qual ele a cortou ao perguntar.

— Por que está aqui?

Ergueu os olhos antes da cabeça e observou o rosto neutro dele, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

— Eu…

— Vamos senhorita Machimaki… - sentiu um pouco de irritação na voz dele. - Não é uma pergunta difícil de responder. Ou é?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, logo a cabeça, endireitou as costas e colocou as mãos na cintura, enfrentando-o.

— O que insinua senhor Shinomori? Gostaria de sinalar que eu posso lhe retornar a mesma pergunta.

Se exasperou internamente com a petulância daquela garota, mas não deixou transparecer.

— Sim. Tem razão, poderia. Mas, fui eu quem perguntou primeiro e espero uma resposta.

Boquiaberta ela segurou o olhar dele o máximo que pode até que começou a rir. Foi a vez de ele erguer a sobrancelha e pode sentir o corpo relaxar. Um pouco mais calma, após sentir a tensão se esvair do corpo através da risada, Misao voltou a olhar seu salvador e declarou.

— Vamos conversar em outro lugar, por favor?

Assentiu e segurou a mão dela sem se importar com nada, guiando-a até o estacionamento do local. Encontrou sua moto e pagou o rapaz que estava ali, supostamente vigiando os veículos. Tirou o sobretudo e colocou nela, depois pegou seu capacete e enfiou na cabeça da moça, sem deixá-la se manifestar. Tirou de dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo um óculos de lente amarela, próprio para noite e colocou.

— Você vai fazer como aqueles personagens de séries norte americanas, em que para mostrar que são fodões usam óculos de noite para dirigir a moto?

Ele a encarou descrente. E enquanto levantava a perna para subir na moto respondia.

— Primeiro: esse é um óculos próprio para ser usado de noite; segundo: só tenho um capacete, que você está usando. E sem um capacete o vento pode incomodar meus olhos com a velocidade da moto e atrapalhar minha visão e para isso servirá os óculos. Para me permitir manter os olhos abertos sem risco de entrar algo nos meus olhos e causar um acidente. Agora sobe!

Ordenou após seu discurso e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

Misao obedeceu, analisando a informação.

Aoshi deu a partida na moto e saíram a toda velocidade.

-/-/-

Misanagi entrava em um beco escuro. Recebeu uma mensagem no celular onde lhe davam instruções para se dirigir a esse lugar e para isso teve que atravessar a cidade inteira. Estava irritada, por culpa dessa ordem, havia perdido uma noite arrebatadora nos braços de um perfeito espécime masculino.

Só de fechar os olhos ela conseguia imaginar tudo o que queria ter feito com aquele belo corpo e sentido sob os toques daquela mão forte. Sorriu lasciva, desejando poder revê-lo pronto.

Seus pensamentos pervertidos foram interrompidos por um barulho.

Abriu os olhos que havia fechado brevemente para imaginar o misterioso da festa, que a tinha convidado para uma bebida em um lugar reservado, e olhou em volta, incomoda.

O local estava quieto demais. De acordo com a mensagem de texto, deveriam ter mais pessoas ali e não ouvia nada mais que o som de seus saltos batendo no chão.

Sentiu um escalafrio percorrer o corpo quando notou que estava completamente sozinha. Nem sequer uma alma viva passava por ali.

Olhou de um lado ao outro, enquanto buscava o celular na bolsa de mão, pretendia ligar para Houji e se informar sobre aquela suposta reunião, quando ouviu uma voz feminina ecoar.

— Está atrasada, Misanagi.

O nome foi digerido ao ser dito e a mulher sabia que estava em maus lençóis…

-/-/-

Kenshin já havia resolvido toda a situação burocrática do hospital e agora estava sentado na sala de espera desejando que viessem logo lhe dar noticias. Sua cabeça não parava de trabalhar, as perguntas se acumulavam em sua mente.

 _Por que estão atrás dela?_

 _Como sabiam que ele se dirigia para o dojo?_

 _Quem eram aquelas pessoas?_

 _Quem salvou Kaoru?_

 _Quem foi que a feriu?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o Médico de plantão se aproximou.

— Senhor Himura?

— Sim?

— A senhorita Kamiya se encontra fora de perigo, cuidamos das feridas, a medicamos e a colocamos no soro. Ela esta desacordada por conta da fadiga e do trauma psicológico, mas creio que não tardará em acordar. Se quiser acompanhá-la, ela já se encontra no quarto. Não houve nenhum outro ferimento mais grave e nenhum órgão foi atingido. Poderia me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Não faço ideia doutor… A encontrei assim.

O homem assentiu.

— Me acompanhe, vou levá-lo até ela.

Kenshin acompanhou o médico e se despediu dele na porta do quarto onde estava Kaoru. Ao entrar a encontrou ainda dormindo, seu cabelo solto se espalhava pelo travesseiro e apesar da situação delicada, não pode deixar de achá-la linda.

Caminhou até a cama e acariciou o longo cabelo negro, decorando cada detalhe da feição dela, observando maravilhado o quão delicada e indefesa estava ali, dormindo, a mercê. Tocou os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos e apesar de estarem um pouco esbranquiçados por conta de toda aquela situação, não deixavam de ser sumamente macios e convidativos.

Olhou ao redor e notou uma poltrona, a puxou para perto da cama e sentou. Com a mão esquerda segurou a dela, acariciando os dedos finos da kendoca com o polegar e com a mão direita, digitava o número de casa. Precisava avisar a família.

-/-/-

A moto de Aoshi parou no alto de um pico, de onde se podia ver a cidade por inteira. Toda iluminada pelas luzes acesas em meio à noite, fazendo com que se tornasse um verdadeiro espetáculo aos olhos de quem a visse.

Misao foi a primeira a descer da moto, seguida por Aoshi.

Ela andou alguns passos para longe dele e observou a cidade, maravilhada com seu esplendor de estrelas no chão…

Aoshi a observou detenidamente. Não se importava com o cenário, já o conhecia de cor, aquele era seu refugio, onde se escondia quando precisava pensar. Antigamente costumava fazer isso em algum templo, mas descobriu que aquele lugar pelas madrugadas podia ser perfeito.

Focou os olhos na jovem a sua frente. Sua roupa extremamente sexy e provocante fez o sangue dele ferver, mas observa-la, usando seu sobretudo - que para ela ficava tão grande que arrastava ao chão - o fazia sorrir de tão gracioso que era.

Ela o deixava sem chão, conseguia despertar inúmeros sentimentos no conhecido homem de gelo. O detetive sempre foi conhecido por ser um conquistador sem sentimentos, já que mulheres não faltavam, mas sentimento sim. Até o dia que conheceu a pequena cheia de energia. Era uma atração da qual ele não conseguia explicar. Do tipo em que você pensa que isso é mentira, invenção de romancistas, mas que você acredita completamente quando acontece com você.

Sem mais tempo e animo para perder, indagou.

— O que estava fazendo lá? E vestida assim?

A dona dos olhos verdes se virou para olhá-lo de frente, sua mente estava pensando em tudo e em nada. Ouviu a pergunta sem realmente ouvir, mas sabia que algo foi perguntado.

— Então?

— O que?

— Por que foi aquele lugar?

— Ah…

Os olhos verdes começaram a dançar enquanto ela pensava em alguma resposta plausível. O detetive notou o que ela estava fazendo e estreitou os olhos a encarando fixamente, antes de ordená-la.

— Não inventa, diga a verdade. - exigiu.

— Estava investigando o Juppongatana. - tampou a boca com ambas as mãos.

Se o homem se surpreendeu com a revelação, sua face não demonstrou, porém a encarou friamente. Ela por sua vez, passado a surpresa de ter aberto a própria boca, inverteu a situação.

— Como faz isso.  
— O que?

— Me obrigar a falar contra minha vontade? - colocou as mãos na cintura em uma pose altiva.

— É um segredo. Para quem estava investigando?

Suspirou e o olhou de esgueira. Sabia aonde aquilo levaria, a lugar algum.

— Eu…

— Você não é uma policial… O que é?

— Uma informante.

— É um trabalho perigoso.

— Tanto quanto o seu.

Se calou. Uma pausa para pensar em como seguir.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

— Eu também.

Silêncio.

— Para quem trabalha?

Ergueu a cabeça, decidida a responder e acabar logo com o interrogatório. Mas, não podia soltar a informação tão facilmente, por mais que seu interior dissesse que ele era confiável, tinha que desconfiar. Esse era o dever de um bom policial.

— De um lobo sarnento.

Falou com descaso, balançando a mão no ar, dando pouca importância para o caso.

— Lobo…? Se refere à Hajime Saito?

Misao arregalou os olhos e Aoshi não teve nenhuma dúvida. Tinham o mesmo chefe.

-/-/-

Hiko desligou o telefone após retirar todas as informações que pode do sobrinho mais velho. O sorriso de deboche, costumeiro do magnata, desapareceu. Sua expressão se fechou e ele olhou atentamente para a noite através da janela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, passou a mão por baixo da mesa e apertou um botão, muito bem escondido, tanto que só de passar a mão não era possível senti-lo, mas ele conhecia o paradeiro perfeitamente. Um compartimento oculto de sua mesa de escritório - situada no seu escritório pessoal na mansão - se abriu e de dentro tirou um aparelho celular, apertando a discagem rápida, esperou que a pessoa contestasse a chamada.

— Fala.

Uma voz tão forte e masculina quanto à de Seijuuro atendeu e ele não precisou de confirmação para saber de quem se tratava.

— Shishio voltou a persegui-lo, quero ele fora do meu caminho e da minha família.

— Estou trabalhando nisso.

— Quero resultados rápidos. Se a policia não o pegar, eu pego!

Desligou. Guardou o celular e saiu da mansão, rumo ao hospital.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Oieee... Povo lindo do meu coração, como vcs tão?_

 _Sim... Eu não sumi. :3_

 _Apesar de estar feito louca esses tempos, as minha demais fics estão paradas e não consegui escrever elas. u.u_

 _Mas, aqui estou de volta, com mais um capitulo dessa loucura e como podem ver, tem mais peças na parada. XD_

 _Então... O que vcs tem a dizer? *o*_

 _Por favor, com detalhes, ok? :3_

 _beijinhos enormes e amo vcs..._

 _Como ninguém acertou o desafio passado... i-i_

 _Mas, quem sabe no futuro tem mais. beijoooooos_

 _17/11/2015_


	5. Provocações

**05\. Provocações.**

Os olhos castanhos passeavam de um lado ao outro em meio à escuridão a procura da dona daquela voz desconhecida. Para piorar a situação da mulher de cabelo castanho que se sentia a cada instante mais apreensiva, o céu se fechou e a pouca luz que recebia da lua acabou, a chuva caiu forte e abundante, trazendo uma sensação sufocante de epílogo.

Deu um passo atrás, preocupada em encontrar uma saída rápida, sem tirar os olhos do fundo do beco, quando seu corpo se chocou com algo. Como reação, deu um pulo e agilmente trocou de posição, passando a ficar de frente com o que havia esbarrado já em pose de combate.

Mas, não era o que e sim, quem.

A sua frente estava uma silhueta de mulher. A roupa inteira preta, justa ao corpo, se tornava ainda mais colada por culpa da chuva que caia sem descanso. O cabelo escuro longo e preso por um rabo de cavalo alto, descansava em seu ombro direito, a franja grudada em sua testa, e a única coisa que a Juppongatana conseguiu ver em meio a tudo, foram os olhos invasivos da mulher.

Uma raridade, olhos diferentes, o da direita era verde dourado enquanto o da esquerda era esmeralda. Uma característica única, incomum e que a marcava completamente.

— Vai a algum lugar?

O tom debochado da portadora da rara heterocromia irritou a de cabelo castanho, que se endireitou e a encarou. Decidida em enfrentar a estranha, confiada, já que aparentemente sua adversária estava sozinha.

— E quem é você? - altiva.

Sorriu com a pergunta, maldosa.

— Seu carrasco. - informou com descuidado.

E um frio subiu a espinha dorsal da mulher, sentindo nas palavras escutadas que a ameaça era real.

A chuva continuava caindo, por um tempo seu barulho era a única coisa que se escutava, molhando-as cada vez mais, aumentando o temor no coração de uma e a ansiedade no da outra. Deixando o clima tão denso que chegava a sufocar, o ambiente escuro, pouco iluminado, porém com o suficiente para elas se verem devido a pouca distância na qual estavam.

A sirene alta de uma viatura que passou ao longe foi o sinal que precisaram para começar o ataque.

Como boa guerreira, Misanagi foi a primeira em atacar, feito um bicho acuado de tão agressiva. Seu chute médio foi agilmente defendido por sua oponente com o antebraço esquerdo, que logo contra-atacou com um chute alto de direita. A de cabelo castanho escapou por pouco, sentindo o vento do golpe esquivado chicotear seu rosto.

O coração de ambas estava disparado, cada um por uma razão. A adrenalina em alto nível as obrigava seguir atacando, porém, enquanto os movimentos de uma eram desesperados e incessantes causados pelo temor, em contra partida os da outra eram precisos e estratégicos, executados com segurança e autoconfiança.

Ambas treinadas, ótimas lutadoras, no entanto era visível a soberania e beleza dos golpes executados da desconhecida, era notável que seu treinamento foi muito mais estrito do que o da criminosa. E perfeitamente absorvido.

As respirações ofegantes, o suor se misturando com a chuva, o olhar desafiador concentrado em sua oponente. Ambas cautelosas, no entanto, ansiosas em acabar com aquilo.

A desconhecida cansou da espera e se lançou com uma sequência de socos, finalizando com um chute médio de esquerda, acertando exatamente o meio da costela da de cabelo castanho, fazendo-a encurvar por conta da dor, mesmo assim, Misanagi não se deu por vencida, e tentou agarrar a perna da mulher, com o intuito de executar uma chave, mas acabou não prevendo que seu agarre foi usado como suporte para a outra impulsionar e acertar um chute de direita em seu rosto, levando-a a um knockout imediato.

O chão duro recebeu as duas. Enquanto a criminosa caia de cara, batendo todo o corpo se machucando e esfolando, a sem nome caia sentada, por culpa da falta de apoio no chão ao realizar seu golpe final.

Levantou observando a outra desacordada, em meio à podridão do lugar. Ciente da razão pela qual estava ali, se aproximou e agachou, colocando o joelho esquerdo sobre as costas da mulher enquanto o pé direito servia de base no chão. Retirou uma faca de caça do suporte nas costas e levantou a cabeça da mulher com a mão esquerda, abrindo a garganta da mesma com a arma.

O sangue jorrou, tingindo o escuro acinzentado do chão com um vermelho forte. Misanagi nem sequer sentiu o que aconteceu e sua vida se apagou.

Se levantou e após limpar a lamina na roupa da vitima, guardou a faca e retirou o celular do bolso, marcando um numero de cor, ao escutar a voz masculina atender, foi direta…

— Uma a menos. Esta no beco combinado. Estou saindo. - e desligou sem esperar uma resposta.

Deu as costas se afastando do local, abandonando o corpo sem vida e ensanguentado da prostituta de luxo do Juppongatana sob a chuvada, formando um cenário morbidamente poético, sem se importar em dar uma última olhada para a mulher e com a sensação de missão cumprida a inundando. Porém sem nenhum sentimento com respeito ao ocorrido.

Lentamente começava a despertar. Primeiro as mãos se contraíram, a seguir os lábios se separaram para deixar escapar um pequeno suspiro e então, seus olhos ganharam vida. Movendo-se freneticamente sob a pupila até que se abriram cadenciadamente, calmamente, de pouco em pouco, piscando algumas vezes antes de mostrarem por completo aquele azul tão peculiar e característico. Seu corpo por fim passou a reclamar.

Confusa olhou de um lado ao outro em busca de compreensão. Não sabia onde estava e por mais óbvio que fosse pela decoração a sua volta e o soro em sua veia, seguia se sentindo deslocada.

Estava sozinha e isso a fez querer levantar.

Ao tentar se reincorporar ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e levantou o olhar, se encontrando com uma surpresa. Sinceramente, assim que sua mente começou aceitar o fato de estar em um hospital, em momento algum, pensou que veria a ele entrando pela porta. Havia uma gigantesca coleção de possibilidades mais prováveis que isso, coisa que até mesmo a assustou um pouco.

Alheio a impressão que causou a moça com sua chegada, se precipitou até a cama, impedindo-a de que continuasse seu processo de erguer-se, empurrando-a gentilmente contra o colchão.

— Você ainda está debilitada… Por favor, fique deitada.

E aquela voz macia e firme, da qual ao mesmo tempo em que era autoritária, possuía um fundo de suplica a fez acreditar que ele era real e não apenas sua mente lhe fazendo ver o que queria.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente por ele e seu coração se agitou ao mesmo tempo em que sua garganta se fechava com o choro contido. Estava feliz, por alguma estranha razão da qual ainda não sabia definir com exatidão, era exatamente a quem tanto queria ver. E não pode fingir o inverso.

— Kenshin…

Os olhos violetas deixaram de ver o lençol que organizava para mantê-la coberta e se elevaram até encontrarem os azuis esperançosos da jovem que o encarava emocionada. Sorriu carinhoso, demonstrando que de igual modo, estava muito feliz em vê-la.

O silêncio tomou conta e ambos examinavam o outro em busca de algo, qualquer coisa que lhes revelasse o que o outro estava pensando. Porém, o subconsciente já tinha a resposta.

— O que… O que faz aqui? - arriscou.

— Eu te encontrei, sangrando, no chão de seu dojo. - respondeu analítico, observando-a.

Baixou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, voltando a ficar desorientada. Abriu e fechou a boca feito considerasse algo, depois soltou o ar pesado e quando se decidiu voltar a olhá-lo, o encontrou sentado a seu lado na cama. Em que momento ele se acomodou, não fazia ideia, não tinha sentido o movimento na cama e nem mesmo ele tomar sua mão e ficar acariciando-a com os dedos.

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem sob o olhar fixo e afiado.

— O que aconteceu lá? - cansou de esperar que a resposta viesse sozinha.

— Você… Não sabe? - espantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que descartava a primeira ideia de que havia sido salva por ele.

Como resposta apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Quando eu cheguei, só tinha você ali…

— Eu… - mordeu o lábio, cogitando a ideia de calar-se.

— Foi atacada. Por quem? E como foi que acabou caindo desmaiada? - estreitou o olhar, não tinha intenções alguma de deixar passar nenhum detalhe.

Engoliu em seco e se manteve calada, apreensiva. Não poderia dizer a verdade, ou sim? Mas, a pior parte é que ele parecia conseguir ver através dela.

O ruivo soltou o ar pesadamente, incomodado com a quietude. Soltou a mão dela e passou por seu rosto, exasperado a procura de palavras que a fizesse confiar nele, sob a mirada atenta dela. Voltou-se à de olhos azuis e prosseguiu, decidido a tirar um relato.

— A policia já veio para saber a razão de você ter dado entrada nesse estado, eu disse tudo o que sabia, porém voltarão para saber a sua versão da história.

A informação a agitou por dentro e ele percebeu, sorrindo internamente com o resultado que buscava bem sucedido.

— Kaoru… - a frase foi interrompida...

— Kenshin… É melhor você ficar longe disso. Eu não posso falar sobre o ocorrido, nem com você e nem com ninguém.

A irritação começou a nascer, sendo ainda uma pequena pontinha em seu interior. Apertou os dentes, fazendo de seus lábios uma linha fina de desgosto. Se colocou em pé e caminhou de um lado ao outro, levou as mãos a cintura e por fim voltou a olhá-la.

— Sabe… Quando uma pessoa se sente ameaçada, a adrenalina sobe e ela só para quando volta a sentir-se segura ou quando morre. Com um lutador, seja qualquer especialidade, a coisa não é diferente. Porém ele ataca, ataca até ao fim. Até que a luta acabe a ameaça desapareça de alguma forma. Eu vi seus ferimentos e não foram causados por alguém que não tinha a intenção de te matar. O que me leva a crer que seu adversário não saiu de livre e espontânea vontade pela porta. - o observava atônita - E julgando pelo fato de você estar sozinha naquele lugar, desmaiada em lugar de morta, cheguei à conclusão de que recebeu ajuda.

Arregalou os olhos, pasma. O ruivo voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Quem te salvou? Porque te atacaram? E não me venha falar que foi roubo, porque assaltante nenhum teria feito isso com uma mestra de kendo. Então, quem queria te ver morta e quem te ajudou e por que não te trouxeram ao hospital antes?

Abriu e fechou a boca deixando escapara alguns sons incoerentes, que mais pareciam tentativas de palavras, no entanto mal sucedidas e temerosas. Sentindo a mudança de espirito dela, quis acalmá-la, abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, porém se deixasse passar, sabia que não haveria outra oportunidade mais propicia…

— Kaoru… - insistiu.

E apesar de falar baixo e calmo, colocou grande energia em pronunciar o nome da morena.

— Eu não sei… - os olhos se inundaram.

— Não sabe o que? - estranhou.

— Não sei quem me salvou… Pensei que tivesse sido você.

Boquiaberto, ficou sem reação. Olhando-a toda alvoroçada e aflita, brincando com suas mãos inquietas, que não paravam de esfregar-se uma a outra e entrelaçar os dedos. Aturdido, arriscou mais uma pergunta.

— Não viu quem intercedeu por você?

Negou com a cabeça antes de seguir falando, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava para ficar um pouco mais sentada. Correu para auxiliá-la prestando atenção no relato.

— Não… Eu vi que ele ia me matar, ergueu a espada e o golpe seria certeiro e não deixaria nem possibilidade de ajuda médica. - baixou a cabeça, conformada e magoada. - Eu… Me rendi. - sentiu uma lágrima escorrer e a limpou rapidamente, irritada. - Estava cansada e sabia que não sairia viva dali. Foi quando tudo aconteceu lentamente e tudo o que vi e ouvi foi o clinche das espadas e uma silhueta masculina antes de perder a consciência. - suspirou pesadamente. - Acho que nem pensei que voltaria a abrir os olhos…

Atordoado com as novidades manteve o olha impassível sobre a face delicada da mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Piscou seguidamente, assimilou o que escutou e decidiu continuar sondando-a.

— E quem foi que te atacou?

— Kenshin… - deitou a cabeça para o lado, suplicando com o olhar que ele não pergunta-se.

— Eu não vou parar até obter a resposta. - contestou a questão não pronunciada. - E você tem duas opções, ou me conta por bem… Ou descobrirei de outra forma. Sou bom em conseguir o que quero, além do mais, não sei se lembra, mas meu irmão é um detetive e te garanto que é o melhor. Aoshi sempre acha o que busca.

Soltou, desafiador, altivo e convicto.

Preocupou-se de que isso os levasse até suas atividades ilícitas, mas seu orgulho não a deixava livre. Alçou o rosto, desafiadora e provocadora.

— E por acaso não pensa em respeitar minha privacidade?

— Se isso custar sua vida. Não! - declarou.

E a maneira tranquila e decidida com a qual soltou tal resposta a desarmou. Sentiu o coração bater forte em seu peito e sua respiração passou a ser ofegante. O olhar violeta ficou penetrante, escuro e fixo sobre os azuis esperançosos e antes mesmo de responder ou algo mais passar, algo que ambos queriam, escutaram:

— Um casal que briga antes mesmo de começar a namorar, ou casam e vivem felizes para sempre ou separam em uma semana. - gargalhou.

A morena desviou rapidamente o olhar de seu acompanhante e olhou para a porta, elevando uma sobrancelha com a visita inesperada e indiscreta. Em contra partida, o ruivo não necessitava olhar o recém-chegado para saber de quem se tratava. Ainda olhando-a, falou com o intruso.

— Sano… Não deveria estar dormindo?

O de cabelo espetado parou de rir e resolveu responder.

— O tio me pediu para vir, caso vocês precisassem de algo…

A informação chamou a atenção do mais velho que, por fim, olhou o irmão.

— Onde ele está?

— Recebeu uma ligação de Okina, que queria pedir ajuda para encontrar a Jou-chan… - o novo epíteto surpreendeu o casal. - Parece que seu irmãozinho, Yahiko chegou em casa e se desesperou ao não encontrá-la, foi até o restaurante em busca de ajuda e o velho ligou para nosso tio, por alguma razão desconhecida, e ele explicou. O menino queria vir vê-la e Seijuuro resolveu ir buscá-lo. Fim da história… Mais informações espere o tio chegar.

Kenshin assentiu e Kaoru finalmente lembrou-se do irmão, preocupada de repente por ele, sentindo-se culpada pelo susto que lhe causou involuntariamente. Seu acompanhante sentiu seu abalo emocional e segurou as mãos da jovem, acalmando-a.

— Não se preocupe… Tudo ficará bem.

E como chegou, Sano se retirou em silêncio.

Atento ao clique da porta se fechando, o ruivo esperou estarem sozinhos para voltar a segurar a mão dela, afagando as falanges com carinho, concentrado a sua própria ação. O coração acelerado e a mente perdida naquela caricia, não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto varonil. Ansiosa por algo mais.

— Eu… - quebrou o silêncio, mas ainda não a encarou. - Tinha planejado uma conversa totalmente diferente. Era para eu dizer sobre o quanto temi te perder. - violeta encontrou azul e a viu ofegar. - Havia tanta coisa que gostaria de ter dito…

— Uma conversa clichê? - brincou, concluindo o raciocínio dele e retribuindo o carinho na mão.

Sorriu gentil ao ser correspondido.

— Algo assim… - sorriu de canto e ela puxou o ar com dificuldade.

— Então…? - mordeu o lábio inferior.

Os olhares não se soltavam, perdidos um no outro e na base da sedução, foi se aproximando dela, seus rostos bem próximos e quando ela pensou que ele a iria beijar, o viu parar seu caminho e sem desviar os olhos, pediu.

— Um nome.

Engoliu em seco, não conseguiu desviar e sem pensar, sem conseguir se controlar, soltou.

— Jin-e… Jin-e Udo.

Mas, o que ela não esperava era vê-lo arregalar os olhos, surpreso, fechando aos poucos a expressão, nervoso, com a mandíbula apertada se afastando lentamente dela. Entendeu perfeitamente que o milionário conhecia bem o assassino e isso a deixou confusa.

— Kenshin…

Começou a falar, mas se calou com o barulho da porta se abrindo abruptamente e chamando a atenção de ambos. O irmão mais novo da kendoca invadiu o lugar, com o rosto consternado de preocupação, angustiado e com um brilho nos olhos que poderiam ter sido lágrimas, no entanto, ela descartou a opção, acreditando que fosse apenas o reflexo da luz.

— Kaoru! - a chamou com ímpeto.

E fez o que ela não esperava, a abraçou. Com a boca em forma de bico e os olhos totalmente abertos, a moça tardou em reagir, entretanto quando o fez, se aferrou ao irmão com tanta vontade, que só naquele momento, notou o quanto precisava de um abraço. Deixando suas próprias lágrimas descerem por seu rosto e viu Kenshin, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, deixar o quarto e fechar a porta.

-/-/-

As gotas escorriam pelo vidro, traçando um caminho longo até se cansarem ou desaparecerem da frente das íris verdes, se distraiu e seus olhos passearam pela escuridão da rua antes de se voltarem para dentro do estabelecimento, então encontrou com os azuis álgidos de seu acompanhante. Suspirou cansada e deixou o corpo relaxar no encosto da cadeira.

Tamborilando impaciente os dedos sobre a mesa que a separava do detetive, o observou, analisando-o, em busca de uma leitura corporal, mas o homem a sua frente era difícil de decifrar, porém em vez de desanimá-la, aquilo só a deixava mais entusiasmada por conta do desafio.

Olhou ao redor, a lanchonete de estrada tinha uma aparência muito ocidental, era nova, não fazia muito tempo que tinha sido inaugurada e os donos era um casal diferenciado, já que ele era francês e ela japonesa. Uma junção pouco comum no país asiático de cultura tão rígida. No entanto, aquilo só fazia com que a jovem informante se deliciasse com inúmeras suposições românticas de como devia ter sido para eles lutarem por seu amor.

Sorrindo feito boba, voltou a realidade ao escutar seu acompanhante aclarando a garganta enquanto a encarava com suma atenção. Desanimada, jogou a cabeça para trás e após trocar o ar do pulmão expulsando a tensão que se formava em seu corpo, se endireitou e devolveu o olhar, verde e azul se enfrentando.

— O que quer saber? - a voz feminina quebrou o silencio.

— Como foi que se tornou informante de Saitou?

Assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Olhou de um lado ao outro, estavam sozinhos. Os únicos clientes do estabelecimento além deles, era um casal de namorados que estavam ao outro extremo do salão. Ali, ninguém os perturbaria.

— Foi durante a secundária alta. - pausa para organizar os pensamentos. - Ocorreu uma morte na escola, que resultou em assassinato e Saitou, que nessa época era um detetive, foi quem assumiu o caso…

— Certo… - isso não passou de um incentivo para que ela continuasse com o relato.

— Eu tinha discutido com a vítima no dia anterior e…

— Isso acabou apontando para você como suspeita. - completou e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

— Me senti ofendida… Então, decidi que descobriria pessoalmente o culpado. E assim, limparia o meu nome.

— Entendo…

— Foi quando conversei com Saitou e me ofereci para o papel. De inicio ele negou, mas eu insisti a tal ponto que ele não pode mais negar…

— Hum…

— Em resumo, desmascaramos o culpado e eu descobri que gostei do trabalho e finalmente cheguei à conclusão do que gostaria de fazer… Me tornar uma detetive.

Aoshi assentiu em entendimento. Finalmente as peças se encaixaram.

— E você? - resolveu se arriscar em busca de suas próprias respostas.

— Eu? - ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando entender a pergunta dela.

— Como foi que se tornou um detetive?

Se calou, ponderando as alternativas, questionando-se se deveria ou não confiar nela, no entanto, seria injusto de sua parte não fazê-lo, já que ela confiou nele. Como se fosse uma máquina começou a relatar de forma franca e clara a sua resposta.

— Servi ao exercito, me alistando um ano depois de meu irmão Kenshin. Nesse período participei de muitas missões, algumas secretas e outras não. Porém, me identifiquei. Gostei da ação e de ajudar as pessoas. - silencio. - Isso serve como resposta?

Boquiaberta com o relato tão direto e simples, oferecido de forma tão robótica como se fosse um texto decorado, a moça piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar, enquanto ele pacientemente esperava por sua reação.

Estreitou os olhos verdes, quase o fuzilando, enquanto os lábios rosados se tornavam uma linha fina.

— É isso que você tem a dizer? - incrédula.

Desviou os azuis dos verdes, despreocupado, e bebeu um gole de seu chá, frio, por conta da espera.

— O que queria como resposta? Um texto cheio de idealismo? - seus olhos brilharam de uma forma diferente, brincalhona, enquanto seu rosto permanecia rígido.

Misao sentiu o coração acelerar e as bochechas esquentarem, ele era tão misterioso e cheio de surpresas que tirava seu chão. Mas, não estava pronta para se dar por vencida.

— Na verdade? Sim. - debochou.

Aoshi umedeceu os lábios em resposta ao comentário dela, sentindo os efeitos que a jovem causava com apenas sua presença. Desviou o olhar, observando a noite e a chuva constante, antes de voltar sua atenção à moça, que não deixava de observá-lo.

Era um flerte analítico e ininterrupto.

— E tem namorada?

A pergunta saiu antes mesmo de seu cérebro identificar a frase e a vergonha tingiu seu rosto de vermelho, ainda mais rápido que o agir de sua língua. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, enquanto o homem apertava as mãos em forma de punho, segurando a vontade súbita de rir, ao ver os efeitos tão claros na jovem.

Aclarou a garganta sem poder sustentar o olhar, sentindo-se estranhamente tímido, sem demonstrar.

— Não. Não tenho ninguém.

Baixou a cabeça assentindo e brincando com os próprios dedos sob o colo, feliz com a descoberta, sem poder olhá-lo.

Uma melodia orquestrada começou, interrompendo o momento incomodo que se formou após o assunto indiscreto - no entanto de suma importância para ela -, fazendo-a quase pular de susto ao senti-lo tão perto. Bateu a mão pelo peitoral do sobretudo masculino que ainda usava, em busca do aparelho que vibrava e tocava incessante, encontrando-o em um bolso interno, ao lado do coração.

Foi o tempo de tirá-lo e já encontrou a mão estendida do detetive a espera de seu aparelho, que atendeu de imediato, logo de recebê-lo, sem ver o visor, com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer atrás dela.

— Shinomori…

E foi a única coisa que ela ouviu. Atenta a cada expressão, inexistente, dele. Preocupada com o silêncio, de certa forma sentindo-se apreensiva, sem uma razão real e foi quando ele fixou os olhos sobre ela, que sentiu o ar desaparecer. Devia estar em estado de choque, pois não o ouviu se despedir antes de desligar, apenas seguindo os movimentos dele com o olhar. E só saiu do transe, quando o ouviu se dirigir a ela.

— Sua amiga, a senhorita Kamiya já se encontra bem, totalmente fora de perigo…

Como? O que ele havia dito? Piscou, se perguntando que parte da história tinha perdido, ou quando havia entrado em um universo paralelo, onde supostamente sua melhor amiga estava de alguma forma correndo algum risco de vida?

Como se lesse a mente feminina, sabendo que ela só devia ter prestado atenção no final de suas palavras, repetiu tudo desde o principio.

— Meu tio me ligou para informar que estão todos no hospital, Kenshin encontrou a senhorita Kamiya em estado crítico, desmaiada em seu dojo. Havia sido atacada. Então, a levou para o hospital e agora já esta tudo bem. Achei que fosse querer saber.

— Kaoru… - ainda desnorteada, não percebeu quando ele se levantou e se posicionou ao lado dela.

— Venha… Vou te levar para casa ou onde preferir.

Estendeu a mão para ela, que a agarrou como se fosse uma boia salva-vidas, praticamente pulando de sua cadeira e correndo em direção a porta. As gotas que caiam do céu atingiram o casal que não se importou com o frio e caminharam apressados, de mãos dadas até a moto, dessa vez, ela o obrigou a colocar o capacete, por causa da chuva, já que ele era quem precisava realmente enxergar o caminho, enquanto ela estava feliz apenas por poder abraçá-lo pela cintura e a certeza de que o que quer que tenha passado, não importava já que a amiga estava a salvo.

-/-/-

Carregando o copo de papel com café quente dentro, caminhando com passos inseguros, os ombros caídos e os olhos semiabertos, enquanto não parava de bocejar, o lutador se arrastava para dentro da academia. Apesar de ser por volta das oito horas, ele sentia como se fosse quatro horas da madrugada, cansado e se apegando com forças a cafeína, desesperado por um efeito milagroso.

Cambaleando, se obrigava a seguir em frente e só conseguia levantar a mão em respostas aos cumprimentos de bom dia, que pensava escutar das atendentes e funcionários do local.

Passou por todos os ambientes do salão principal e continuou avançando até o corredor de acesso aos vestiários.

— Ai… - as vozes se mesclaram com a mesma palavra mencionada ao mesmo tempo.

E lá estava, o milagre tão esperado, como passe de mágica ele reagiu à colisão com a outra pessoa, acordando imediatamente e arregalando os olhos ao ver a bela e atraente doutora, há pouco tempo contratada.

A mulher o encarou com um olhar estreito e repreensivo com as mãos na cintura. Desafiadora.

— Da pra tirar o pé de cima do meu?

Piscou várias vezes antes de agir. Olhou para baixo e viu que realmente tinha seu pé cobrindo o da mulher e sujando o mocassim metodicamente branco. Ao retirar o pé, a marca da sola ficou tão carimbada no tecido do sapato que ele pode sentir a ira da doutora aumentando a níveis descomunais.

— Você é um idiota. Por um acaso não olha por onde anda?

Arregalou os olhos e aquilo despertou seu lado encrenqueiro. Com um sorriso irônico, rebateu.

— Na verdade eu estava mais dormindo que acordado, agora como explica o fato de você estar tão desperta e não ter desviado de mim?

— A… É… - abriu e fechou a boca, sem resposta.

Suspirou pesadamente e seus olhos se tornaram chamas de raiva. O encarando com a sobrancelha franzida e um sorriso ardiloso nos lábios, retrucou.

— Então, quer dizer que em lugar de dormir para ter um bom desenvolvimento em seu treino, passa a noite na bagunça e depois reclama que está sendo muito cobrado? É realmente uma criança. - e rio debochada.

— Como ousa?

Se surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo ficou sem fala com a forma que acabou de ser tratado.

Começou a caminhar em direção a sua sala, ainda rindo, deixando o lutador confuso, estancado em seu lugar.

Sanosuke reagiu quando escutou a porta se fechar. Com um sorriso de canto, decidiu que aquilo não tinha acabado. Começou a dar passos largos e rápidos em direção ao consultório da doutora, dando uma pausa no caminho para engolir o ultimo gole de seu, já frio, café e jogar o copo no lixo. Abriu a porta, surpreendendo a mulher que levantou de sua poltrona.

— Como se atreve a invadir meu espaço sem minha autorização?

Questionou ao passo que o seguia com o olhar, dando a volta em seu escritório e parando a escassos centímetros dela, encarando-a nos olhos. A respiração da morena se agitou, o perfume amadeirado a invadiu, mas sua compostura não mudou, ergueu mais ainda o queixo e o enfrentou.

— Sabe o que acho? - seu olhos possuíam um brilho diferente. - Que você é do tipo que gosta de provocar, pois saiba que eu vou me divertir em participar… - sorriu.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras morreram. Ele a encarou de forma penetrante e saiu, dando as costas para a doutora, mas antes de abrir a porta, sentiu uma pancada em suas costas, ergueu a mão no reflexo, massageando o lugar e se virou para ver o sapato sujo, caído ao chão, ergueu o olhar e encontrou com a expressão altiva da doutora.

— Faça algo de útil, galo de briga… Limpe o que você sujou.

Sorriu maldosa. Com o olhar estreito, ele se agachou e pegou o mocassim, voltou a encará-la e sorriu.

— Só porque sujei…

Saiu fechando a porta, deixando a mulher levemente ofegante em seu lugar, pensativa em tudo o que acabava de ocorrer.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Oieee. *u*  
_

 _Gente eu to viva... XD_

 _Só espero não morrer de hipotermia. i-i_

 _Bom... vim dizer que, meus exames deram negativo, estou bem, mas sem tempo e com leitura e escrita atrasada pacas. :'(_

 _No entanto, não abandonarei nem minhas fics e nem as leitura, por isso, pouco a pouco, vou me ajeitando, tenham paciência, por favor. i-i_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Adoro ler as ideias paranoicas de vcs por isso, vamos... me falem elas. XD_

 _Aguardo review com amor e carinho e amo muito vocês!_

 _Posso demorar, mas nunca abandonar. ;)_

 _Beijinhos_

 _13/06/2016_


End file.
